Secretos
by Think Harder
Summary: "Si no le dices a nadie mis secretos no le diré a nadie los tuyos"  g!p
1. Chapter 1

**Glee no es mío ni tampoco sus personajes.**

**Advertencias: **Antes de leer esta historia tienes que saber que se trata de un fic con **Girl!Peen** Eso quiere decir que Quinn tiene un pene... si, un pene, llamalo magico, loco, fantastico, yo lo llamo intersexualidad o cosas que pasan.

Si esto no es lo tuyo te recomiendo que no lo leas porque no te va a gustar y lo vas a encontrar raro.

Pense escribirla en ingles pero viendo que en español no hay ningun G!P quise probar mostrandola aquí para ver como se recibía. Así que hazme saber por medio de un review si te gusta y quieres que siga.

Esto es sólo una pequea muestra, se podria decir que incluso un prólogo.

...

La agarro de la cintura y la empujo contra su cuerpo sin darle tiempo a decir nada, sus labios sabían a menta y eran muchísimos más suaves de lo que podría haber imaginado, los acaricio con fiereza mordiéndolos con cuidado y tentativamente saco su lengua pasándola por su labio inferior, otra lengua se unió a la de ella produciendo que su excitación se empezara a mostrar y que una necesidad grande de sentir todo el cuerpo de la otra chica contra el de ella la abrumara. La abrazo con más fuerza y caminaron a tropiezos hacia la cama de la otra muchacha, nada más tenerla tendida en la cama se separo del beso jadeando en busca de aire, ojos marrones miraban todos sus movimientos, prefirió no hablar y mantener la mirada de la chica que la volvía loca.

Junto nuevamente sus labios, posando su cuerpo sobre el de la morena tratando de sentir el calor de la otra chica y con torpeza empujo una pierna entre las de la muchacha bajo su cuerpo. El gemido que se escucho la animó a tocar uno de los pechos que se sentían tan bien en contra de los suyos, eran pequeños, pero tenerlo en su mano mando una ola de excitación a su miembro que ya estaba dolorosamente duro y el cual ya no le importaba ni lo más mínimo que Rachel descubriera.

Sintió una de las manos de la morena pasearse por su cabello, mientras la otra se perdía por su espalda daba la vuelta en sus costillas se quedaba en sus abdominales y bajaba lentamente como si se estuviera burlando hasta su pelvis y ahí se quedaba, ella soltó un gemido frustrado mientras se posicionaba entre los morenos muslos de la chica y la besaba con abandono.

Ambas gimieron al sentir la presión.

Comenzó a mecer sus caderas suavemente pudiendo sentir a través de la tela de sus jeans el caliente núcleo de la morena contra su erección, estaba tan excitada que incluso ya había empezado a sentir como el liquido pre seminal se pegaba a sus boxeadores haciendo toda la situación excitantemente molesta, aun así siguió restregándose en contra de la otra muchacha sin parar mientras mordía los carnosos labios de la otra chica y sus manos corrían debajo de un suéter de búho y se metían sin vergüenza bajo un sujetador y apretaban erectos pezones sacando lamentos y gemidos melódicos.

Piernas esbeltas se envolvieron alrededor de su cintura y pequeñas manos se pusieron sobre su culo impulsándola a ir más rápido y duro.

Los labios de Rachel besaban su mandíbula, su cuello, sus labios, mientras le pedía ir más rápido, ella siguió repartiendo besos mientras sus manos no dejaban de masajear los pechos y pellizcar los pezones erectos, sus caderas iban y venían sin descanso, hasta que empezó a sentir un calor abrumador en su estomago, sus testículos apretarse mientras se venía explotando dentro de sus pantalones, parecía que no podía parar de correrse al escuchar los gemidos de la otra chica, quien tenía una mirada de ensueño y empujaba sus cadera en contra de las de ella tratando de prolongar sus orgasmos.

Nunca se había sentido tan maravillosamente.

Nada más salir de su ola de excitación se dio cuenta en el lio en el que estaba metida.

Rachel Berry había descubierto su secreto.


	2. Chapter 2

**Glee no es mío ni tampoco sus personajes.**

Wow... gracias por el recibimiento me alegra que les entuciasme.

Tengo que confesarles que tenía dos opciones de como continuar esta historia. La primera era escribir Lemon bien escrito y la segunda era crear algo con trama que igual tuviera Lemon pero no solamente se centrara en eso.

Escogí la segunda opción.

Así que espero que aun sigan igual de entuciasmados.

...

Vio como los ojos de Rachel se la quedaban mirando sorprendidos, sus labios se separaban como un pez fuera del agua tratando de buscar palabras, mientras un ceño fruncido iba naciendo en su rostro. La mirada sorprendida se fue transformando a una de realización para pasar a una muy parecida al horror. Ella se impulsó con sus brazos rápidamente fuera de entre las piernas de la chica y se quedó inmóvil a los pies de la cama abrazándose a sí misma, sintiendo un miedo abrumador y ganas de llorar de la desesperación.

Rachel sabía que la rubia estaba hiperventilando nada más ver el miedo que había aparecido en los ojos color miel luego de bajar de la nube de placer en la que estaban, por más ebria que estuviera estaba segura que lo que había pasado entre ellas podría despertar a cualquiera, incluso a ella. Así que con cuidado como si estuviera tratando con un animal asustado se sentó en la cabecera de su cama atrapando una almohada y abrazándola contra su pecho.

-Quinn…yo…tú…

-Cállate Berry…esto…esto no paso, ¿entiendes?

Trató de darle a la morena la mirada más amenazante que pudo reunir, pero Rachel no le estaba prestando atención a su cara, los ojos de la chica estaban en su entrepierna de donde no los despegaba. Sintió la extraña necesidad de cruzar una pierna frente a la otra para no sentirse tan expuesta.

-Creo que tenemos que hablar sobre esto, puede que no esté con todas mis capacidades mentales disponibles por el momento debido a todo el alcohol que acabo de consumir, pero creo estar lo suficientemente sobria para hablar sobre lo que acab…

-¿Puedes callarte de una puta vez? – pidió la rubia con frustración.

Guardó silencio mirando a la chica más alta mientras se paseaba nerviosamente por su pieza con una expresión desesperada en la cara, se sentía mal por ella aunque no había nada que podía hacer para calmarla si la rubia no la dejaba hablar. Además, no era como si fuera a entrar en modo curioso y preguntarle por los detalles, sabía perfectamente lo que había sentido en contra de ella, lo que le costaba era creerlo, estaba bastante segura de que estaba en shock y por eso no estaba hiperventilando como lo estaba haciendo Quinn.

-Quinn… - lo intentó de nuevo. La rubia se la quedó mirando con lagrimas en los ojos –…no te voy a hacer preguntas, ¿sí? Así que cálmate, si quieres…si quieres que hagamos como si no hubiera pasado nada, está bien conmigo.

La morena la miró directamente a los ojos para asegurarle que le estaba dando su palabra, aun así no podía creerle, esta era la oportunidad que tenía Rachel Berry para pagarle de vuelta todas las maldades que le había hecho, todos los granizados, sobrenombres insultando su feminidad y las continuas burlas. Que si bien desde hace poco habían bajado su frecuencia no eran menos importantes.

-¿Cómo estar segura de que no le vas a decir a nadie?

-Porque fue un error de adolescentes ebrias con hormonas muy activas, lo cual si me permites decirte es muy común entre los jóvenes de nuestra edad, cualquiera de las dos podría haber terminado teniendo sexo en seco con otra persona.

Trató muy duro para que su mente no viajara a lo bien que se había sentido minutos antes restregándose en contra de Rachel, lo cálida que era la chica, lo bien que se sentía en su contra, lo maravilloso de haber podido tener su pechos en sus manos. Tomando una bocanada de aire y pensando en Sue Sylvester en traje de baño trató de calmarse un poco e impedir que volviera a excitarse.

-Es dulce de tu parte no mencionar lo obvio pero sabes que no habló de eso.

Rachel abrió los ojos en entendimiento y carraspeó varias veces incomoda no sabiendo muy bien cómo abordar el tema, no sabía que decirle, ¿Estoy bien contigo teniendo un pene? ¿Si no te molesta que te pregunte me podrías explicar qué pasa con el apéndice extra? ¿Mis Papás me enseñaron desde pequeña a aceptar a todas las personas y las diferencias son las que nos hacen hermosos? ¿Estoy gratamente sorprendida, si bien no es común que chicas tengan penes a ti te hace lucir sexy?, no sabía cuál de todos sus posibles razonamientos podría dejar a Quinn Fabray tranquila.

-Oye – murmuró Rachel levantándose de su cama despacio caminar frente a la rubia y mirar a los ojos color miel seriamente – Si no le dices a nadie mis secretos no le diré a nadie los tuyos.

Cuando vio los ojos de la rubia entrecerrarse y el rostro de la chica adoptar una mueca como si estuviera pensando en lo que había dicho, supo que dijo lo correcto.

-Bien, pero yo no sé ninguno de tus secretos – balbuceó Quinn.

-Acabo de liarme contigo… mientras tengo un novio al que se supone que amo y le perseguí por más de dos años para que podamos estar juntos…

-Ya, pero eso…

-Finn nunca llegado hasta dónde has llegado tú – susurró la morena con un tinte rojo apareciendo en sus mejillas – Además… - Rachel tomo una bocanada de aire -…eres la primera persona en darme un orgasmo… ¿Ves? Ahí está, sabes de mi infidelidad con Finn y también lo otro, estamos a mano.

Quinn asintió conforme, no sabía porque Rachel estaba siendo tan buena, pero no iba a dudar de la palabra de la morena, además cualquier cosa que involucrara al imbécil de Finn era sagrado para Berry, y no era como si tuviera otra opción aparte de confiar en la chica.

Lo del primer orgasmo lo pensaría una vez que estuviera segura en su casa.

-Bien, estoy bien con eso.

-Bien, me alegra que hayamos podido llegar a un terreno en común. Esto queda entre nosotras como una aventura que créeme recordare para siempre, mientras no arriesgo mi relación con Finn y tú puedes seguir viviendo tan tranquila como lo estabas haciendo sin arriesgar tu relación con Sam, que perdóname que te lo pregunte pero, ¿de qué te sirve?…quiero decir, es lindo y todo pero…ya sabes a lo que me refiero.

-Me ayuda a pasar desapercibida, que tenga una polla no significa que pueda ser gay abiertamente – contestó la rubia con un suspiro resignado.

Eso lo encontró terrible, no podía entender el razonamiento de la chica, pero supuso que tenía algo que ver con su familia o religión y eso era algo en lo que definitivamente no quería meterse.

-Bien.

-Bien…creo que es mejor que me vaya yendo, el resto ya se fue hace rato. Aunque Kurt me dijo que te diga si es que recuperabas la lucidez, que mañana te venia a ayudar con el lio que dejamos abajo – habló la Quinn caminando incómodamente a la puerta, dándose cuenta por primera vez lo húmedo que se sentían sus boxeadores.

-Eso está bien…y gracias por traerme a mi habitación sé que me pongo un poco necesitada cuando estoy con copas de más.

La rubia se estremeció recordando que precisamente eso había empezado todo el asunto, Rachel no había parado de besarle la mandíbula, el cuello y tocar su culo cuando estaba tratando de ayudarle a subir por las escaleras, si bien la morena no sabía el efecto que tenía en ella no había hecho las cosas tampoco más fáciles.

-No, no te preocupes por eso, Berry.

Rachel asintió mirando hacia el suelo.

-En eso quedamos entonces, conduce con cuidado a casa, Quinn.

-Si…

Salió de la casa Berry preguntándose en como lo haría ahora para aguantar las ganas de saltarle a Rachel encima sabiendo lo que se sentía tener a la chica tan cerca, si la morena antes ya la volvía loca por el simple hecho de usar esas mini faldas escandalosas y ser molestamente Berry misma, no tenía ni puta idea de en dónde se había metido.


	3. Chapter 3

**Glee no es mío ni tampoco sus personajes.**

Muchas gracias por sus reviews.

...

Kurt llegó a la casa de los Berry a las once de la mañana de un día sábado sintiéndose enfermo del estómago, con dolor de cabeza y sólo queriendo correr de vuelta a su coche y volver casa en donde lo esperaba su cálida, cómoda y familiar cama, aun así juntando todas las fuerzas que la noche anterior no le había quitado tocó el timbre y esperó pacientemente mientras alguien se dignara a abrirle la puerta.

No pasaron más de dos minutos antes de que Thomas Berry, padre de Rachel le abriera la puerta.

-Buenos días Kurt –saludó el hombre con un tono de voz conscientemente alto.

-Buenos días Thomas –murmuró Kurt entrando y mirando a su alrededor con curiosidad.

Thomas captó lo que estaba buscando el chico y sonrió disimuladamente.

-Rachel… ella…

-En su pieza, con una resaca gigante, tan grande que ni siquiera se ha dado cuenta de que hemos llegado, tener que limpiar y reemplazar todas las botellas que ustedes nos robaron de nuestro bar y tampoco que hemos estado esperando por más de tres horas que despierte para darle su castigo –informó el hombre cruzándose de brazos.

Kurt se removió incomodo, él le había dicho a Puck que lo mejor era comprar alcohol con el carnet falso del que siempre hacía alusión en vez de robarle a los padres de Rachel, también había aconsejado a Rachel de no hacer una fiesta adentro de su casa diciéndole que lo mejor era abstenerse sólo al patio y aprovechar el clima de primavera.

-Algunos de los chicos se entusiasmaron más de la cuenta. Era la primera fiesta entre los miembros de nuestro…

Thomas prefirió sacar al pobre muchacho de su miseria, él podía recordar perfectamente sus días de escuela. Aunque eso no quería decir que Rachel quedaría sin un castigo, mal que mal le habían tomado dos de sus whiskys añejos que le había regalado su socio de negocios cuando había vuelto de un viaje de Irlanda.

-Está bien, Kurt, no tienes que ser tú el que me dé explicaciones. Puedes subir y despertarla, aunque te advierto que esa pieza apesta.

Kurt asintió rápidamente aprovechando que no estaría en problemas y con rapidez empezó a subir las escaleras.

-Aunque una vez que Rachel se despierte les toca sacar todas las bolsas de basura –gritó Thomas con una sonrisa viendo al chico desaparecer.

La habitación de Rachel estaba a oscuras, tenía las cortinas cerradas y en el aire había un fuerte olor a cerveza y alcohol puro, la cama estaba desordenada y la morena se encontraba en el centro hecha un lio de mantas y sabanas, él se acerco despacio viéndola dormir plácidamente, le pareció que Rachel estaba teniendo una pesadilla por todos los gemidos y sonidos extraños que hacía, supuso que era debido a todo el alcohol que había consumido.

Le golpeo el hombro tratando de despertarla pero no tuvo el efecto deseado, luego le removió el flequillo y le hizo cosquillas en la punta de la nariz, la chica resopló y siguió durmiendo dándose la vuelta en el proceso.

-¡Barbra Streisand!

Rachel abrió los ojos con rapidez y se sentó en su cama pasándose las manos por los ojos para sacarse el sueño que aún le quedaba, Kurt sonrió complacido ese método siempre daba resultado.

-Kurt –susurró la chica cabreada.

-Tus padres llegaron, ordenaron el desorden de abajo, reemplazaron las botellas que robamos del bar y están esperando que bajes para darte tu castigo… también tenemos que sacar las bolsas de basura.

Rachel gimió recostándose nuevamente, no estaba asustada por sus padres, ellos eran comprensivos y entenderían que ella era una adolescente que a veces podría cometer errores, pero estaba triste porque habían descubierto que se había aprovechado de su confianza.

-Dios Rachel levántate y anda darte una ducha, estás incluso con la misma ropa de ayer –Kurt miró algo asqueado el jersey de búho y la falda negra que Rachel seguía usando–. Yo creo que es tu ropa la que le está dando el olor fétido que tiene tu cuarto.

-Bueno perdóname por quedarme dormida, pero incluso las personas más responsables como yo tenemos días difíciles –se defendió la morena tratando de levantarse.

Kurt se sintió confundido.

-Se supone que Quinn iba hacerse cargo de ti, le dije detalladamente en que cajón de tu closet estaban tus pijamas, ¿tan difícil iba ser desvestirte?

Rachel se detuvo abruptamente en la entrada de su baño, cuando los recuerdos de la noche anterior se le vinieron de golpe. Kurt notó el cambio en la postura de su amiga y su intuición le dijo que algo nuevo había pasado.

-Por favor dime que Quinn no aprovecho que estaban solas para torturarte –pidió medio en serio.

La morena sentía su corazón latiéndole fuertemente contra el pecho de los nervios, los sucesos de la noche se le repetían como una película, Quinn, la cama, los besos, Quinn, manos, gemidos, suplicas…el sexo en seco…Quinn y su secreto.

Su secreto.

Le había sido infiel a Finn, al dulce, tonto y bueno de Finn.

Sabía el secreto de Quinn Fabray.

Había disfrutado follando en seco con alguien que no era Finn.

-Oh mierda.

Kurt abrió los ojos sorprendido, Rachel jamás usaba un vocabulario vulgar.

-¿Qué? –preguntó sintiendo su curiosidad carcomerlo.

-Nada, nada…es mi cabeza que me está matando, ¿Podrías ir a pedirle a mi Papá ibuprofeno?

Él asintió algo desanimado al no conseguir ningún chisme nuevo, pero como el buen amigo que era bajo a conseguirle las tabletas a la morena, luego volvió a la habitación de la chica y se las dejo junto al velador antes de bajar y esperarla en la cocina, donde Aaron el otro padre de Rachel le ofreció desayuno.

...

Rachel bajo a encontrarse con Kurt en silencio, tan silenciosa que el chico de verdad pensaba que había algo malo pasando, no era usual para la diva estar sin decir una palabra por más de veinte minutos y eso él lo sabía más que bien, por algo eran amigos. Él la adoraba pero tenía que aceptar que la chica no era fácil de tratar, no todos tenían la paciencia que él poseía para poder llegar a conocerla.

-¿Paso algo que no me estés diciendo?

-Nada, me duele la cabeza eso es todo.

Y ahí estaba lo otro, Rachel nunca decía menos de veinte palabras cuando quería expresarse.

Dejó las bolsas de basura en el suelo y lentamente se acerco a la morena hasta quedar a su lado.

-Rachel, ¿Qué pasa?

-¿Por qué mandaste a Quinn a hacerse cargo de mi? –preguntó la diva dejando las bolsas que tenía en sus manos en el suelo y dándole toda su atención.

-Alguien tenía que hacerse cargo, yo no pude porque Blaine se puso a vomitar todo lo que había tomado y ella se ofreció cuando Finn había querido cargarte para llevarte a tu habitación diciendo que ni loca te dejaba con un chico mientras estuvieras ebria, por muy mal que le cayeras no quería que nada te pase… incluso si era Finn quien estaba a tu cuidado.

Rachel sonrió ante lo ridículo de la situación, Quinn podría ser una chica, pero con ella corría los mismos riesgos de haber estado con su novio, no obstante se encontró agradecida por la preocupación de la rubia. También se encontró anotando algo más en la lista de pensamientos que ya tenía preparada en su mente para una vez que la resaca se le pasara y pudiera pensar con claridad. Al parecer a Quinn le importaba su bienestar.

-¿Me puse muy estúpida? ¿Cuánto bebí? ¿Por qué me dejaste beber tanto? No quiero ni pensar en el daño que le hice a mis cuerdas vocales.

-Bueno, es placentero saber que estás volviendo –murmuró Kurt con una sonrisa– Te pusiste lo suficientemente estúpida como para beberte media botella de vodka y no dejar que te la quite y tus cuerdas vocales deben estar cocidas con el alcohol.

-Oh dios mío –exclamó Rachel empezando a alejarse de vuelta a la casa.

Kurt miró confundido entre la chica y la veintena de bolsas que aun tenían que botar.

-Rachel, ¿A dónde vas?

-A buscar mis vitaminas, jarabes y hacerme un té de menta con limón y miel. Tengo que reparar el daño antes que se manifieste, Kurt…y si fuera tú haría lo mismo. Descuida lo que quieras, pero no tus cuerdas vocales.

El puso los ojos con cansancio, ahí estaba de vuelta su diva.

...

Era un lunes por la tarde cuando Quinn miro de un pasillo a otro tratando de ver si Rachel Berry estaba a la vista, había estado toda la mañana evitándola, pero la diva era insistente, tenía que darle gracias a sus reflejos de porrista el estar tan bien preparada para burlar a Berry y su persecución, todos sabían que la morena no se cansaba hasta que obtenía lo que quería y al parecer quería hablar con Quinn a como diera lugar.

Tranquila y sin Rachel a la vista doblo a la izquierda a su casillero.

Rachel Berry no era una paranoica, o al menos eso pensaba ella, pero sabía que Quinn Fabray la estaba evitando, era obvio, primero la había evitado en la mañana en el estacionamiento de la escuela cuando ella le había dado los buenos días, luego en su clase de español al ni siquiera dedicarle la mirada ni una sola vez, más tarde al no estar por ningún lugar en la cafetería a la hora del almuerzo y también apartar la mirada cuando se cruzaban por los pasillos.

Por eso decidió esperar a la rubia en su casillero, Quinn tendría que llegar hacer el cambio de sus cuadernos si o si.

Nada más verla en su casillero salida de la nada con sus manos en las caderas golpeando su pie contra el suelo y esperando por ella con impaciencia le habían dado ganas de volver por donde venia y salir corriendo, pero su suerte apestaba tanto que Rachel ya tenía los ojos puestos en los suyos, mirándola atentamente mientras ella llegaba hasta su destino asentía suavemente en saludo poniendo toda su atención en cambiar sus libros para su siguiente clase.

-Me has estado evitando.

-No, no realmente.

-Sí, lo estás, de hecho lo has estado haciendo por todo el fin de semana al no responderme cuando te llame a tu celular, siete veces debo agregar y hoy ni siquiera me has mirado y… y necesitamos hablar.

-Mi celular murió y hoy tenía cosas que hacer, contrario a lo que piensas no todo gira en torno a ti.

-Pensé que las cosas entre las dos habían quedado bien, incluso que podrían estar mejor después de lo del…

-Pensaste mal. Nada pasó el viernes.

Rachel tenía ganas de gritar.

-Quinn, necesitamos hablar y tú lo sabes.

-Si no recuerdo mal ya lo hablamos.

-Estaba ebria, apenas podía procesar todo lo que estábamos hablando… ni mucho menos lo que hicimos.

-Rachel –habló Quinn entre dientes apartando la mirada de su casillero y dándole una mirada amenazante a la chica–. No tenemos nada que hablar. Déjame tranquila ¿quieres?

-Pero Quinn…

Sus palabras murieron en su garganta al ver que la rubia sin ni siquiera mirarla se alejaba rápidamente por el pasillo, soltó un suspiro cansado, hablar con Quinn sería más difícil de lo que había pensado, aun así no pararía hasta conseguirlo.

...

Quinn se sentó en su auto mirando hacía la casa modelo victoriano que era de los Berry no sabiendo muy bien como proseguir. Después de un día entero con Rachel en sus talones a cada hora, llegó a la conclusión de que quizás lo mejor si era hablar con la diva para acabar todo de una sola vez, pero una vez llegando al mismo meollo del asunto estaba petrificada, no sabía cómo proseguir y tampoco que era lo que se suponía que iba a decir. Había imaginado varias veces como la supuesta conversación se jugaría en su mente y todas terminaban con ella y Rachel follando en seco nuevamente.

Apretando en su mano la cruz que colgaba de su cuello cerró los ojos y pidió perdón por pecar tanto, hasta el momento estaba segura iría al infierno.

La diva estaba terminando su video diario para subir a su My Space cuando el timbre la interrumpió, algo molesta por la interrupción pasó a apagar la cámara y rápido bajo a abrir la puerta encontrándose con Quinn Fabray. No sabiendo muy bien qué decir se quedó en silencio dejando que un montón de emociones llenarán su cuerpo, la primera que pudo discernir fue la sorpresa, siguiendo por un leve rastro de emoción constante y algo muy persistente que no pudo distinguir. Se sintió algo frustrada por eso, ella se encontraba lo suficiente conectada a todo lo que eran sus emociones, por algo lloraba cada vez que cantaba un solo.

-Quinn…

-Tenemos que hablar –dijo la rubia yendo directo al grano.

Por un momento Rachel pensó en señalar lo obvio y decirle que ella había sido quien llegara primero a esa conclusión pero decidió dejarlo pasar e invitar a la rubia adentro.

-¿Quieres algo?, tenemos variedades de té, café, jugos naturales y chocolate para los amigos no veganos… si tienes hambre quizás podría pedir algo también o…

-No gracias, preferiría si hablamos.

-Bien…vamos a mi cuarto, vamos a estar más cómodas y así mis papás no nos interrumpen cuando lleguen.

Quinn tragó nerviosa, no sabiendo muy bien si era una buena idea, de todas maneras siguió a la diva de cerca aprovechando de apreciar el culo de Rachel en la misma falda cortísima que llevaba por la mañana, todo el tiempo pensando en animalitos muertos, eso siempre le funcionaba cuando no quería que una erección sorpresa apareciera.

Rachel se sentó en su cama indicándole a Quinn que tomara asiento en su lado.

Las dos se quedaron en silencio al sentir la vergüenza de estar sobrias y recordar lo que habían vivido, pensando que no hubiese significado nada si hubiesen estado con otras personas, no hubiera significado nada si era Puck, hubiese sido algo entretenido si se tratara de Brittany y algo muy caliente si fuera Santana. Pero ellas eran Quinn y Rachel.

Y habían sentido todas esas cosas y otras que no deberían.

-Contrario a lo que estoy segura que estás pensando no te voy a juzgar ni nada parecido –empezó la diva dándole una mirada a la rubia–. Es tu cuerpo y si bien fue una sorpresa…encontr…sentirte…sentirl-lo… –Rachel soltó un suspiro incomodo–…tú sabes a lo que me refiero. Y lo que trató de decir es que no tienes que decirme nada que no quieras.

-No sé qué decirte Rachel, probablemente ya estés pensando que soy un espécimen raro, incluso yo pienso eso, así…

-Quinn…

-No –susurró la rubia–. Mira vine aquí a decirte que lo que paso ese día fue un error y que tratemos de olvidarlo. Va a ser raro por un par de semanas pero después no lo vamos ni a recordar.

Rachel sentía rabia ante la terquedad de la rubia, ella sabía que había algo mucho más grande detrás de todo, por algo Quinn insistió en subirla a su habitación y en cuidarle. Por algo ella incluso ebria se había dado cuenta en todo momento que era con la rubia con quien estaba esa noche y no podía negar que lo había disfrutado.

Su naturaleza era ser curiosa y solucionar todos los puntos en blanco en su vida, Quinn Fabray era varios de esos puntos blancos que necesitaba tapar para seguir adelante.

-Esa noche me querías, aunque sea una pequeña parte de tu cerebro te lo estaba diciendo toda la noche, por eso cuando me puse toda necesitada aprovechaste la oportunidad y…

-Cállate Berry no tienes ni idea de lo que estás hablando.

Se dio la vuelta mirando a Berry con una mirada amenazante que contrarrestaba con la que Rachel le estaba dando, no quería que la diva siguiera hablando, no entendía porque la chica quería hacer todo peor, la mejor solución era dejar las cosas en el olvido y seguir adelante, no sobre pensar todo.

-Si sé lo que estoy hablando, siempre sé de lo que estoy hablando y te agradecería enormemente si te tomaras esta conversación con la seriedad correspondiente, es necesario que ambas hablemos las cosas para poder solucionarlas y así no…

-¿No puedes simplemente olvidarlo?

-¡No! ¡Y no vamos a llegar a ninguna parte contigo siendo toda negativa y no expresando lo que de verdad piensas!

-¡Quizás no quiero expresarme!

-¡Bueno, deberías! ¡¿No te das cuenta que todo lo que te guardas después sale a la superficie multiplicado por diez?

-¡A mí no me pasan ese tipo de cosas! ¡Simplemente olvídate de todo!

-¡No! ¡No vamos a terminar está conversación hasta que expreses lo que estás sintiendo y arreglemos este lio!

-¡Dios Rachel, eres tan jodidamente frustrante que me dan ganas de…de…!

-¡¿De qué?

Quinn se quedó mirando a la chica sintiendo la rabia y la frustración correr por su cuerpo, la diva por otra parte esperaba atentamente su respuesta.

-¡Vamos! ¡Dime! ¡¿De qué? –preguntó Rachel nuevamente con frustración.

Sabía que estaba rondando territorio peligroso gritándole y exigiéndole a la rubia de esa manera, pero Quinn no era capaz de expresarse hasta estar enojada, acorralada y muy molesta, había que colmarle la paciencia para llegar a una reacción.

La respuesta que quería nunca llegó, en cambio los suaves labios de Quinn se aplastaron en contra de los suyos con rabia en un beso descuidado, la chica estuvo besándola durante cinco segundos cuando se encontró respondiéndole ansiosamente aprovechando de pasar la lengua por los labios suaves de la rubia, llevar su mano al cuello delgado y tirar de el hacia ella para más contacto, Quinn lo comprendió rápidamente cuando una de sus manos se agarro por su espalda la otra por la cadera y la empujaba en contra la cama para apretarla en contra de su cuerpo.

Rachel tenía un sabor tan bueno y su pequeño cuerpo se sentía tan bien en contra de el de ella, no sabía si era la lengua de la chica, los labios, los pechos o sus piernas, pero la morena le producía que su estómago se apretara con un sentimiento de posesión y que de su pecho naciera una necesidad enorme de hacer que Rachel estuviera lo más cerca de su cuerpo posible y no tenía nada que ver con la erección que le estaba creciendo, ni la llama de excitación que necesitaba apagar, era todo relacionado con el calor que emanaba del cuerpo de Rachel. Podría besarla por horas y horas y no se cansaría.

Cuando la falta de respiración ya la estaba mareando se separó de manera lenta, repartiendo pequeños besos por la mandíbula, luego por el cuello para después volver a besar sus labios pero en un beso placentero, nada de rabia o apuros, quería disfrutar de la boca de Quinn y masajear la lengua de la chica tranquilamente.

Luego de unos minutos de besos pequeños que lo único que hacían eran excitarla más se separó lentamente de los labios de Rachel respirando pesadamente, descanso su frente en contra de la diva, disfrutando de lo junto que sus cuerpos se encontraban, las piernas enredadas y las manos de Rachel jugando con su cabello. Cuando estaba lo suficiente tranquila se alejo un poco del rostro de la chica y se la quedo mirando.

-Te dije que todo salía multiplicado por diez –susurró Rachel altaneramente.

-Esto no lo vamos a poder a olvidar, ¿cierto?

En vez de responder Rachel les dio la vuelta encontrándose en la cima, puso sus dos piernas a ambos lados de las caderas de la rubia y se inclinó poniendo sus manos en los hombros de la chica para encontrar sus labios en un beso sensual sintiendo que nada más la anticipación la dejaba húmeda, podía sentir el bulto que se escondía en los pantalones vaqueros de Quinn apretado deliciosamente en contra de su clítoris así que movió sus caderas creando la fricción que tanto necesitaban.

Dejo que sus manos se deslizaran por las piernas bronceadas hasta llegar al culo apretado de la morena y ahí las dejo masajeando y guiando a Rachel rápidamente en contra de su miembro dolosamente duro, la diva gemía entre sus besos, por lo que apretó un poco más sus nalgas y se separó de sus labios para mordisquear su cuello.

Rachel se encontraba tan cerca de la maravillosa sensación que había sentido días antes que ni siquiera regaño a Quinn por morderla lo suficientemente fuerte como para causarle dolor, en cambio se movió rápido e irregular ya sintiendo ese pequeño cosquilleo empezar desde la punta de los dedos de sus pies hasta instalarse en su clítoris y llegar al fin a la maravillosa sensación indescriptible que estaba buscando tan desesperadamente, pudo ver incluso estrellas detrás de sus parpados y sentir una sensación de armonía recorrerla entera.

Nada más ver el rostro de Rachel cuando llegó y tres bombeos lo suficiente fuertes se encontró explotando en sus pantalones por segunda vez en la cama de la diva.

Rachel se recostó en contra de Quinn tratando de hacer sus respiraciones regulares sintiendo que la chica hacia lo mismo.

-Si no lo hablamos no creo que ninguna pueda olvidarlo.

-No voy hablar nada, las cosas se olvidan, es así de simple.

-Entonces vamos a seguir igual, Quinn.

-Supongo.

Rachel suspiro en temor, sabía lo que eso significaba, lo que más la asustaba era que no quería hacer lo contrario.

-Bien.

-Mientras no le digas a nadie mis secretos no le diré a nadie los tuyos, Rachel.

Y en eso quedaron.


	4. Chapter 4

**Glee no es mío ni tampoco sus personajes.**

Muchas gracias por sus reviews.

**... ... ... **

Estaban acostadas en la cama de Rachel frente a frente nada mas mirándose la una a la otra compartiendo un momento juntas como lo venían haciendo por las últimas dos semanas y al contrario de los otros días no había nada sexual en sus mentes. Quinn nada más llegar se había dirigido al segundo piso a la habitación de la morena a recostarse en la cómoda cama trayendo a la diva junto a ella mientras se repartían besos suaves y pequeñas caricias. La rubia se había dado cuenta que Rachel tenía una cosa por su cabello por lo que la dejaba jugar con el hasta que se cansara, además las pequeñas manos masajeando su cuero cabelludo siempre la relajaban más que cualquier otra cosa en el mundo. Rachel por el contrario disfrutaba de las suaves manos de la rubia que se paseaban por sus brazos luego por su cadera, subían hasta sus costillas y de ahí se iban a su espalda moviéndose de forma circular cada vez atrayéndola más al cuerpo tibio de la otra chica. A ella le encantaban estos momentos en los que Quinn bajaba la guardia, si bien no hablaban de su situación igual lograba sentirse conectada a la rubia. Aunque a veces la frustrara no saber lo que estaban haciendo había llegado a la deducción de que por el momento no le importaba mientras compartiera ratos como los del momento con la otra chica.

Aun así la curiosidad por saber cada vez más de Quinn siempre la carcomía.

-¿Quién más sabe acerca de tu situación? –preguntó despacio y suave no queriendo romper la burbuja en la que se encontraban.

Quinn abrió perezosamente un ojo y tomó una respiración profunda.

-Mis padres y mi hermana…y mi doctor obviamente.

Hizo un baile triunfal en su mente, desde hacía días había descubierto que mientras no dijera las palabras tenemos que hablar, la rubia siempre estaba dispuesta a soltar una y que otra cosa, era como si no se diera ni cuenta de que ella le hacía preguntas.

-¿Ellos estás bien con todo el asunto y lo que conlleva?

Quinn sonrió con ironía ante la manera en la que Rachel ponía todas las cosas, como si con una manera suave de preguntar la respuesta sería menos horrible de lo que se esperaba, ella sabía que todo el mundo tenía una idea de lo católicos y estrechos de mente que eran sus padres, no es como si fuera un secreto con ella metida en el club de celibato y la cruz de oro que siempre colgaba de su cuello.

-Mi papá no habla del tema es como si ni siquiera hubiera nada malo conmigo…

-No hay nada malo contigo –interrumpió Rachel rápidamente con determinación.

La rubia soltó un suspiro cansado, agradecía enormemente lo abierta de mente y la aceptación que la diva tenía hacia ella, pero eso no quitaba que se sintiera incomoda. Rachel la había aceptado de la manera en que era, sin prejuicios ni segundos pensamientos y aunque ella tratara de dejar sus inseguridades en el olvido, no podía, había pasado años, todos los años de su vida pensando en que era un espécimen raro y que nadie nunca la aceptaría por ella misma. Y ahora de la nada una chica maravillosa, la que menos esperaba, pero más quería llegaba a tratar de convencerla cada vez que encontraba la oportunidad de lo contrario.

-…como sea, mi padre lo ignora, todo lo que sé es gracias a mi doctor y mi mamá que siempre trata de explicarme todo…mi hermana nunca se ha referido al tema.

Rachel sintió que se le apretaba el corazón.

-Eso debe de haber sido incomodo, aunque no es como si lo sepa realmente, quiero decir lo comparo con la situación de mi periodo menstrual y mis dos papás tratando de explicarme que era lo que me estaba pasando…quizás una mamá puede explicar de todo…

-No, no realmente, fue jodidamente incomodo.

-Lo siento mucho, Quinn.

-No lo hagas, ahora puedo arreglármelas sola, en serio.

La diva se la quedó mirando por un momento largo, no sabiendo que decir ni como continuar la conversación, los ojos color miel de Quinn la miraban expectante, por lo que aprovechó de seguir la conversación por una parte menos familiar, después de todo una Quinn vulnerable era una Quinn que se cerraba y eso no era lo que quería.

-¿Qué explicación te dio tu doctor?

-Un caso raro de hermafrodismo, pero en Seattle dijeron que era intersexualidad, así que realmente no lo sé con claridad… lo único que sí sé es que mis nadadores tienen un cincuenta y cuatro por ciento de motilidad.

-¿Qué significa eso?

-Que soy fértil –respondió la rubia con rapidez desviando la mirada.

Rachel sintió que se sonrojaba.

-Bueno saberlo…supongo, quiero decir contigo y yo dejándonos llevar no quiero que pasen accidentes –después de darse cuenta de lo que había dicho abrió cómicamente los ojos– No es como si estuviera sugiriendo o implicando que vamos a tener relaciones sexuales…estoy bastante bien con todo el asunto del tribadismo, aunque realmente no estoy muy segura si eso se aplica a nosotras viendo que tú tienes…

-Entendí el punto, Rachel –la interrumpió la rubia sacándolas a ambas de la conversación incomoda.

La diva tragó incomoda mientras Quinn se removía tratando de mirar a un punto fijo por sobre el hombro de Rachel, ella también tenía algunas preguntas que hacer pero no estaba segura si debía pedirlas, preguntarle algo a la chica sería como darle permiso para sacarle cualquier información sobre su vida y ella no estaba preparada para eso, aun así decidió arriesgarse, si las cosas se complicaban lo único que tenía que hacer era irse de forma rápida.

-¿Por qué has estado de acuerdo en seguir con lo que sea que tenemos?

Rachel la miró sorprendida, Quinn nunca le preguntaba nada, hablaban muy poco y casi siempre era ella quien hacía las preguntas, la rubia se dejaba llevar más por la parte física, de esa manera transmitía todo.

-No entiendo lo que quieres decir, Quinn.

-Se supone que amas a Finn o eso es lo que dices siempre…así que no entiendo por qué haces todas estas cosas conmigo en vez de compartirlas con él…no le encuentro la razón.

-Lo mismo podría preguntarte a ti…

-No seas ridícula, estamos en situaciones diferentes…te confié mi secreto y estoy segura que eres la única chica que lo aceptaría. Confió en ti y sólo en ti, arriesgaría mucho con otra persona…además…además necesitaba saber lo que era estar con una chica…se siente como si fuera lo correcto…

Rachel sonrió ante el arrebato de sinceridad y el rubor que iba apareciendo en las mejillas pálidas de la otra chica, ella entendía de lo que estaba hablando, lo que terminó de convencerla para ser honesta también con la rubia.

-No me siento segura con Finn –la rubia abrió los ojos sorprendida–. Después de que se acostara con Santana nunca fue lo mismo, él tiene toda esta experiencia que aprendió con otra persona mientras que yo voy aprendiendo acorde a mis necesidades…me siento bien aprendiendo cosas contigo, las dos vamos aprendiendo al mismo ritmo…además para una chica significa mucho dejar que la toquen íntimamente, es como darle algo muy valioso a esa otra persona…y siento que tú te lo mereces.

Quinn sintió que una ola de calidez le recorría el cuerpo ante la confesión de Rachel, nunca se le había pasado por la mente todo el proceso sentimental que conllevaba todo el asunto para la diva, para ella era difícil verlo desde ese punto de vista, quisiera o no tener un pene le afectaba a su parte afectiva, ella disfrutaba mucho más del placer del momento y después pensaba en todo lo demás, por lo que se sintió profundamente privilegiada al ser ella quien había escogido Rachel para compartir las primeras experiencias, esas que nunca se olvidaban.

Suavemente levantó su mano derecha acariciando la mejilla de la diva para luego cerrar las distancias y darle un pequeño beso en los labios.

-Gracias.

Rachel simplemente sonrió bajando su mirada hacia el cubrecama y luego de a poco se removió hasta descansar su cabeza sobre el hombro de Quinn y pasarle un brazo por la cintura hasta que la chica estuviera en su espalda, la rubia la abrazo de vuelta y se dio cuenta de que no era la única que disfrutaba de los momentos tranquilos y relajantes.

… … … … … … …

Finn Hudson podría parecer un tonto pero él era mucho más que eso, incluso si el tiempo y los sucesos se daban a su favor podía ser hasta intuitivo, es por eso que se había dado cuenta que su obsesiva novia estaba más rara de lo normal, la diva no le había molestado en mucho tiempo, como por ejemplo para que se fijara en su calendario compartido en su casillero por si es que tenían alguna cita o a la hora del almuerzo ya no lo hostigaba para que comiera más vegetales, en cambio parecía siempre tener una mirada soñadora y apenas tocaba su ensalada, lo cual era extraño, porque Rachel siempre le había reclamado lo importante de una buena alimentación, además estaba lo de los muchos mensajes de texto que la diva siempre le enviaba después de salir de la escuela por la tarde, ahora apenas recibía uno en la noche antes de dormir. Él sabía que algo raro estaba pasando. Por lo que había llegado a una conclusión, estaba seguro que esta era una prueba o algo por el estilo. Rachel estaba esperando a que él tomara la iniciativa y preparará todas sus actividades, eso tenía que ser.

La espero afuera de su última clase, listo y dispuesto a cargarle las cosas y a ir a dejarla a su casa.

-Finn que sorpresa, si bien no te esperaba, debo decir que siempre es grato verte.

Él le dio su sonrisa de niño que sabía que a la diva le encantaba antes de agarrar la mochila rosa y empezar a dirigirse al estacionamiento en donde le abrió la puerta y con el coche andando la dejó escoger la música de la radio.

Decir que Rachel estaba sorprendida era poco, hacía tiempo que el chico alto no le dedicaba el tipo de atención que estaba recibiendo, si bien no sabía a qué se debía estaba agradecida por un paseo a casa, además de que su mochila ese día sí que pesaba.

Una vez en la casa de los Berry el chico casi corrió a abrirle su puerta, ella le sonrió en agradecimiento recordando la parte dulce de Finn que siempre le había gustado.

-¿Quieres tomar algo? –ofreció la chica ya estando dentro de la casa.

Finn lo pensó por un momento antes de darse cuenta que era él quien debería estar atendiendo a su novia, él sabía que sólo con un par de atenciones Rachel volvería a ser la misma de siempre, aunque le costara aceptarlo de verdad extrañaba la parte obsesiva de la diva, era agradable tener quien le recordara sus asuntos y que esté siempre preocupado por él.

-¿Por qué no vas a la sala y te relajas? Ya sé donde está la cocina puedo ir yo mismo a buscarnos algo.

Rachel asintió algo aturdida mientras caminaba lentamente hasta llegar al sofá negro y se dejaba caer suspirando en comodidad, no tuvo que esperar más de de diez minutos para sentir el olor a té de menta acercándose.

Finn depositó su bebida y el té de Rachel en la mini mesa de centro antes de sentarse cerca de la diva pasando su brazo por sobre los hombros de la chica, aprovechando de tomar una bocanada de aire grande, siempre le había gustado la forma en la que olía su novia.

-Le puse miel y limón como te gusta –avisó viendo a Rachel inclinarse para tomar su taza.

-Gracias Finn, eso fue amable de tu parte.

Él se encogió de hombros.

Hablaron sobre Glee, Rachel quería probar un nuevo dúo por lo que pasó gran parte de su tiempo planeándolo y dando sugerencias mientras Finn asentía tratando de parecer interesado, de verdad quería prestarle atención a su novia pero era difícil porque Rachel estaba hablando más rápido de lo normal, sin contar que su mente estaba preguntándose como iría el partido de fútbol exclusivo que se estaba perdiendo. Cuando él había tenido la idea de ser amable con la diva tenía en mente que por lo menos Rachel se lo agradecería con un poco de acción, apenas podía recordar cuando había sido la última vez que se habían liado, si es que se podía llamar así, ya que la chica lo dejaba poner sus manos en su cintura o las caderas, ni más arriba o abajo.

Cuando notó que Rachel al parecer terminaba de hablar y se lo quedaba mirando expectante, el asintió con entusiasmo a cualquiera sea lo que la diva le preguntara, la suerte estaba de su parte cuando la morena le sonrió complacida, fue en ese momento cuando se dio cuenta que era su turno de hacer un movimiento, despacio se fue acercando hasta darle un beso pequeño y luego otro más grande al notar que la chica no lo había apartado, después de un momento que encontró era seguro se atrevió a meter un poco de lengua y con cuidado ubicó una de sus manos en la pequeña cintura, Rachel no se movió por lo que hizo un baile feliz en su mente y ya un poco más confiado se decidió a hacer algo más atrevido como colocar su otra mano en el muslo de la diva.

Rachel se apartó en ese mismo instante.

-Mis papás están por llegar –fue lo primero que dijo la chica levantándose del sofá.

-¿Qué?...pero pensé que hoy era que llegaban tar…

-Lo siento, mi error, pero me olvide por completo de contarte que hoy llegarían temprano. Quieren tener más cenas en familia después de ver un documental sobre padres ausentes, se sintieron sumamente culpables por la falta de tiempo que pasaban conmigo, así que están tratando de remediarlo.

-¿Qué pasa con nuestro tiempo a solas?

-Vamos a tener que encontrar otro momento, Finn.

-Bien, entonces es mejor que me vaya…no quiero que tu Papá me miré raro de nuevo como la otra vez que nos encontró solos y ni siquiera estábamos haciendo nada.

-Sí, él suele hacer eso, ¿Puedes culparlo? Soy su niña después de todo.

De mala gana el chico de levanto del sofá dándole un beso de despida y con una mueca descontenta abandono la casa.

Ella respiró tranquila no sintiéndose ni siquiera un poco culpable, sus papás llegarían a hasta las diez de la noche y ni siquiera eran las siete de la tarde, pero eso Finn no tenía porque saberlo, además ella tenía planes ya hechos.

… … … … … … … …

Nada más terminar la práctica de los cheerios Quinn Fabray corrió al estacionamiento entusiasmada, tan solo ocho minutos de distancia la separaban de Rachel Berry, rápido lanzó su bolso deportivo al porta maletas de su auto sin saber que alguien con el mismo entusiasmo que sentía venía hacia ella para demorarla mucho más de lo que ella quería.

-¡Quinn!

Sam Evans corrió hacia su hermosa novia antes de que pudiera subirse a su coche contento de que esta vez si había podido alcanzar a la sigilosa chica, la rubia estaba mucho más ausente de lo normal y él necesitaba aunque sea saludarla en persona, el chat por Facebook no era lo suficiente como Quinn Fabray en carne y hueso.

-Voy atrasada Sam, así que habla rápido.

Quinn no hubiese querido que salga tan cortante pero después de pasar una tarde entera fantaseando con una morena determinada, decir que estaba acumulada era restarle importancia al asunto.

El chico ignoró la mueca molesta en la cara de la rubia y le dio un casto beso en la mejilla en saludo.

-Quería saber si querías ir a comer algo…o pasar el tiempo juntos, hace tiempo que no te veo.

- Nos vemos todos los días, vamos a la misma escuela.

-No lo decía de esa manera…

-No puedo ahora, tengo que ir a…a hacer mi tarea de biología.

-¿Necesitas ayuda? Podría ayudarte a buscar lo que sea que necitas mientras tú…

-No, no lo creo, puedo hacerla yo sola.

-¿Qué hay de mañana?

-No, no tengo tiempo está semana, estoy llena de exámenes y trabajos.

-¿El fin de semana?

-No sé Sam, yo te llamó cuando me desocupe, ¿Si?...ahora tengo que irme, esta tarea es un poco complicada y no quiero quitarle más tiempo.

No era lo que el chico hubiese querido pero por lo menos lo iba a llamar, eso era algo.

-Bien.

-Nos vemos, Sam.

Antes de que incluso abriera la puerta de su coche el chico la había tomado del brazo dándole la vuelta estampándole un beso, que la tomó tan de sorpresa que no pudo alejarse lo suficientemente rápido. Sam sonrió satisfecho de sí mismo una vez que se había apartado al notar la cara de incredulidad de la rubia, eso tenía que ser algo bueno.

-Para el viaje –murmuró el chico con una sonrisa antes de darse la vuelta y alejarse.

Ella se limpió con el dorso de la mano los labios, enviando una mirada de odio a la figura del chico que cada vez se iba alejando más.

Con rapidez se subió a su auto y a una velocidad rápida salió de la escuela preguntándose si era normal sentirse tan gay cada vez que la boca de pescado de Sam Evans estaba tratando de succionar la suya.

… … … … … … …

Había terminado de hacer sus ejercicios vocales cuando el timbre sonó dos veces haciéndola sonreír sabiendo quien era la persona que estaba tocando, corriendo bajo a abrir la puerta encontrándose a Quinn Fabray con una mirada en sus ojos color miel que ella ya estaba conociendo.

Sin darle tiempo a saludar estampó sus labios sobre los de la diva suspirando de placer cuando la chica enredó las manos en su cabello y la besaba de vuelta en forma tranquila pasando su lengua sobre su labio inferior transformando el beso agresivo que ella había empezado en algo mucho más placentero y tranquilo, abrazó a Rachel con fuerza dejándose perder entre el calor y el aroma que desprendía la diva, parecía que la chica podía sentir lo intranquila que se sentía.

Rachel se separó despacio dándole un pequeño beso en los labios y miró a los ojos de la rubia estudiándola, parecía que no era la única que necesitaba de la otra.

-Yo…yo… -comenzó Quinn tratando de explicar algo que no podía.

-Lo sé, vamos, mis papás llegaran tarde, tenemos un montón de tiempo –intervino Rachel tirando a la rubia de la mano hacia su habitación, sabiendo que si dejaba que la chica siguiera hablando lo más probable era que se asustara y saliera corriendo.

La diva sabía que se necesitaban la una a la otra, tan simple como eso, daba lo mismo en qué manera, el asunto era estar juntas aunque sea un momento del día y por la manera en la que Quinn la empujaba en contra de su cama y empezaba a repartir besos cuidadosos por su rostro su cuello y sus labios, sabía que la chica pensaba de la misma manera.


	5. Chapter 5

**Glee no es mío ni tampoco sus personajes.**

Disculpen el retraso.

Muchas gracias por sus reviews.

... ... ...

Quinn subió las escaleras de su casa hacia su habitación aguantando las lágrimas de frustración, su padre había escogido el día más jodido para fastidiarla, quizás él realmente no tenía idea de lo difícil que su día había transcurrido, tampoco lo insoportable de Sue Sylvester a la hora del entrenamiento, lo difícil que encontró el examen de matemáticas sorpresa, lo hostigosa que se había comportado Santana López diciéndole que se estaba haciendo blanda, lo casi insoportablemente que se estaba haciendo lidiar con Sam Evans y mucho menos podría darse cuenta de la rabia que estaba acumulando hacia Finn Hudson.

Él no sabía que había tenido que aguantar toda una hora y media en el coro viendo a el sin cerebro de Finn Hudson tratando de tocar a Rachel continuamente, no entendía como el muy idiota no podía darse cuenta del rostro de incomodidad de la diva cada vez que ponía sus manotas en el pequeño cuerpo de la chica.

Sabía que sentía celos, lo tenía muy claro, el problema estaba en que no podía hacer nada al respecto.

Ni siquiera podía ir a la casa de los Berry para salir del infierno que era su hogar porque era día jueves y los días jueves Rachel los pasaba con Finn en las tardes, cosa que la hacía sentir aun mas frustrada y un poco asustada al mismo tiempo.

Estaba dependiendo mucho de Rachel y eso era algo que tendría que corregir, si Rachel podía seguir viviendo su vida tan normalmente cuando no estaban juntas ella iba aprender hacer lo mismo.

... ... ... ...

Finn Hudson suspiró con fastidio por decima vez en los últimos diez minutos, no entendía lo que estaba mal con su novia, hacían ya dos semanas desde que había comprendido que Rachel lo estaba poniendo a prueba y él de verdad había actuado en consecuencia, preocupándose de pasar a buscar a la diva por las mañanas sin que Rachel tuviera que recordárselo para que no se le olvidara, comprando ensaladas para ambos en el almuerzo y así la morena no tenía que verlo devorar carne, él sabía lo sensible que era la chica acerca de la carne por eso prefería comprarse un big mac tres días a la semana por las tardes de vuelta a casa y así Rachel no se daría ni cuenta de nada.

Todavía con todos esos esfuerzos Rachel no parecía volver a su antiguo comportamiento, las cosas de hecho se estaban haciendo peor, la diva parecía más distraída, apenas tocaba su ensalada a la hora del almuerzo antes de ponerse de pie y decirle que tenía que ensayar canciones y escalas y un montón de cosas que salían de la boca de su novia para terminar con el nombre de Quinn Fabray, al parecer sus ex's se estaban llevándose mejor y él se alegraba de eso, Quinn ya no era mala con Rachel y la diva en cambio le daba clases de canto a la hora del almuerzo, que si bien eso hacía que su tiempo con su novia fuera recortado, por lo menos Rachel se entretenía y parecía más a su antiguo yo por un momento.

Él sabía cuánto Rachel adoraba dar clases de canto.

-¿Vas a comerte tus bolitas de carne falsas? –preguntó ya cansado de ver a su novia jugar con su comida mientras miraba a la pared detrás de él.

Rachel despejó su mente sacudiendo su cabeza de lado a lado para mirar a un expectante Finn, se sentía tan tonta cuando su mente se iba a otros lados sin su permiso, lo peor era que le estaba pasando regularmente en el último tiempo y no había nada que podía hacer al respecto, su cerebro se mandaba por si sólo recreando todos los recuerdos que iba creando con Quinn Fabray.

Tenía miedo de poder estarse obsesionando, Quinn no apreciaría eso.

-No Finn, no creo que me las coma, parecen demasiado reales…y no puedo evitar pensar en todas las pobres vacas que son acecinadas in…

-Vale, vale, yo me las como, tú puedes seguir con tu ensalada.

El chico se apresuró en callar a la diva sabiendo que se vendría una conferencia realmente larga de los derechos de los animales y él de verdad quería comer sin sentirse culpable.

-Gracias Finn, de verdad aprecio tu amabilidad aunque esté infundada claramente con intensiones egoístas –agradeció la diva con una sonrisa.

-Gracias…creo.

Suspiró descansando su mentón sobre su mano mientras veía a su novio devorar sus papas francesas con lo que estaba segura eran bolitas de carne roja, ella no creería ni por un segundo que eran veganas, pero lo que valía era que Finn la había sacado en una cita, incluso si dicha cita era en Breadstix.

-Estaba pensando que quizás mañana podríamos ir al cine en la tarde –habló Finn.

Si Rachel no le estaba prestando atención, por lo menos haría todo lo posible para mantenerla cerca.

-No lo creo, Finn. Tú sabes que los viernes estoy ocupada con clases de canto.

-No sé por qué las sigues tomando, no es como si las necesitaras, eres la persona más talentosa que conozco –murmuró el chico confundido.

-Sí, tienes razón, pero el talento no es lo único que debe tener un artista, también está la técnica y los estudios. Quiero ser una artista completa y la única manera de lograrlo es trabajando duro, y si para eso tengo que seguir tomando clases de canto lo voy a hacer.

-¿Y después de tus clases?

-Está mi tiempo de interacción con mis padres. Ya sabes lo serio que es para ellos tener tiempos juntos.

Quinn siempre aparecía los viernes en la tarde, parecía ser su día favorito, siempre se comportaba tan dulce y amable, quizás era su día favorito con Quinn, ambas estaban relajadas y juntas durante horas, porque sus padres llegaban tardísimo, por lo que tenían tiempo de sobra.

-Quizás puedas venir el día sábado a mi casa y vemos el partido de futbol exclusivo juntos.

-Los días sábados son mis días, Finn, me ocupo de mi tarea, asuntos pendientes y yo no entiendo el futbol de todas maneras.

-Podrías pasar el rato con Kurt mientras yo lo veo –sugirió el chico alto esperanzado.

-No Finn, no tiene sentido ir si tú vas a estar prestándole atención a la tele y yo a Kurt, tú sabes que cuando nos juntamos no nos gusta que nos molestes.

Finn pareció herido con sus últimas palabras pero no las había podido evitar, su novio la estaba asfixiando, no entendía el por qué de lo necesitado que se estaba comportando, no la había dejado en paz en las últimas semanas, quería consumir todo su tiempo y ella era una persona ocupada.

-Vale, quizás el domingo entonces.

-Sí, podrías venir almorzar, creo que mi papá va intentar cocinar, podrías unírtelos.

El muchacho abrió los ojos ampliamente asustado, cuando los padres de su novia cocinaban nunca salía nada bueno, el respetaba a los señores Berry, pero tenía que aceptar que los hombres no cocinaban nada que fuera comestible.

-¿Sabes?... acabo de recordar que el domingo Puck me invitó a jugar hockey…

-Que lastima, supongo que para otra vez será. De todas maneras no te preocupes papá dijo que iba en serio con lo de aprender a cocinar, más pronto que tarde vas a poder unírtelos.

-Genial…

Después de eso su cita pasó rápido, Finn se apresuró en comer lo que le faltaba y llevó a su novia a casa temprano ya que Rachel insistía en que tenia tarea, lo que no era del todo una mentira, quizás no tenía tarea pero si ganas de leer un libro nuevo.

El chico la dejó en la puerta de su casa en donde quiso darle un beso para despedirse, ella se lo dio a labios cerrados por más que Finn intentó meterle la lengua, culpó en todo momento a las falsas volitas de carne roja que se hacían pasar por veganas la falta de interés en besar a su novio.

Una vez a solas en su casa se extrañó de no recibir los mensajes de Quinn preguntándole si estaba sola y que ya se habían hecho algo común, la chica había tomado la costumbre de ir hacerle compañía cuando sus padres se demorarían en el trabajo, eran en esos momentos en los que aprovechaban de hacer su tarea juntas, cenar en compañía de la otra, mirar una película e incluso acurrucarse en el sofá, también repartirse besos y abrazos.

De todas formas supuso que la rubia estaba ocupada, eso debería ser lo que pasaba, Quinn sería incapaz de perderse un momento a solas con ella.

... ... ... ...

Se le había hecho terriblemente difícil no ir a Rachel el día anterior, incluso su cuerpo había sufrido las consecuencias, su erección matutina había sido espantosa gracias a todos los sueños sucios que la pequeña diva había protagonizado, de todas maneras se hizo cargo en la ducha en donde pensó en Rachel con su uniforme de colegiala cuando los había golpeado la fiebre de Britney Spears y la diva se empeñó en usar faldas aun más cortas de las que usualmente llevaba.

Pero la escuela era otra cosa, le tocaba compartir español con la otra chica y le estaba costando mucho no voltearse a verla o ignorarla cuando sabía que le miraba atentamente con sus grandes ojos marrones llenos de preguntas ante sus aparentes ganas de ignorarla.

Se preguntaba si a la diva le costaba tanto como le estaba costando hacer caso omiso de ella.

Rachel había notado que algo andaba mal, no más llegar a la escuela por la mañana cuando Quinn le había saludado simplemente asintiendo en su dirección sin la sonrisa cómplice que siempre compartían, todas las veces que se habían encontrado en los pasillos la rubia apenas le echaba una mirada y ahora para variar le estaba ignorando hasta hacerla sentir miserable en español.

No entendía lo que andaba mal, por lo que al terminar la clase se apresuró en alcanzarla, pero Quinn se había dado cuenta y había apresurado sus pasos hasta llegar a la sala de reuniones de las cheerios en donde ninguna persona que no fuera porrista se atrevía entrar, Rachel estaba haciendo que ignorarla fuera más difícil de lo que había pensado, de todas maneras esperaba cumplir su objetivo, así la diva tendría una idea de cómo la hacía sentir cuando escogía estar con Finn en vez de ella.

La pequeña morena suspiró derrotada, sintiendo una pequeña punzada de malestar en su pecho, se sentía dejada de lado y algo dañada, había pasado toda la mañana tratando de hablar con Quinn, pero la rubia la siguió evitando como la peste.

Ni siquiera en sus clases de canto había podido concentrarse correctamente, por lo que había tenido que irse a su casa más temprano, en donde no le quedó más que meterse en su pijama buscarse todos sus musicales e instalarse en su sofá.

Quinn no la llamó ni apareció como normalmente lo hacía, aunque sus padres como nunca habían llegado temprano, pero ni eso le había levantado el ánimo.

... ... ... ...

Ya eran las 5:30 pm del día sábado cuando Quinn Fabray se dio cuenta que se estaba comportando como una idiota, era obvio que Rachel no podía ignorar a Finn cuando se trataba de uno de los pocos días que pasaba con el chico estúpido, apenas lo veía porque siempre estaba gastando su tiempo con ella y Finn era su novio después de todo, tenía que salir con él aunque fuera una vez a la semana. Asimismo, Rachel nunca se quejaba del tiempo que ella tenía que pasar con Sam, que igual era un día a la semana a la hora del almuerzo en la escuela.

Y la diva siempre estaba dispuesta a estar con ella cuando se le antojara, había sobreactuado exageradamente por celos, desperdiciando dos días enteros estando en su casa aguantando al miserable de su padre que le hacía sentir como una mierda, en vez de estar con Rachel, quién en cambio la hacía sentirse increíble con nada mas dirigirle una mirada.

Rachel estaba sacando la docena de galletas recién horneadas que había preparado por orden especial para sus padres cuando el timbre sonó dos veces haciéndola saltar de la sorpresa y casi votar la lata del horno completa con todas sus galletas que había hecho con tanto amor y cariño, de todas maneras guardándose su indignación leve en contra de su visitante, se apresuró en limpiarse las manos en sus pantalones de yoga e ir abrir, ella sabía de quien se trataba cuando eran solo dos toques, pero no estaba del todo segura, si tenía que entrar a considerar los últimos acontecimientos.

Quinn tomó una respiración rápida cuando la diva le abrió la puerta, la chica se veía hermosa, incluso en sus pantalones de yoga que ella odiaba porque escondían sus piernas maravillosas.

-Hola…-saludó insegura.

Rachel sintió que se le apretaba el corazón al ver a Quinn Fabray en la entrada de su casa, se notaba que la rubia estaba nerviosa, estaba segura que las manos que la chica escondía en los bolsillos de sus pantalones de chándal estaban formando puños del nerviosismo.

-Buenas tardes, Quinn.

La pequeña chica sonaba tan formal que se le apretó el estómago en nerviosismo, no sabía lo que haría si había echado a perder las cosas.

-¿Estás sola? –inquirió mirando por sobre el hombro de Rachel.

-Sí, mis padres salieron a visitar a unos amigos.

-¿Puedo pasar? –pidió nerviosa al notar que la morena parecía no querer moverse de su puerta.

-No lo sé, si te dejo entrar ¿vas a ignorarme o realmente a hablarme?

-Rach…-rogó la rubia mirando miserable.

La diva suspiró con cansancio dándose la vuelta dirigiéndose a la cocina a terminar con sus galletas, Quinn la siguió en silencio observando todos los movimientos de la chica anhelando en todo momento tomarla en sus brazos, pero Rachel parecía estar considerablemente molesta.

-¿Hiciste de tus galletas especiales? –observó sonriendo. Rachel apenas le echó una mirada.

-Sí.

-¿Son de esas que me convidaste la vez pasada?

-Sí.

Hizo una mueca ante la escases de palabras, que Rachel hablara poco siempre era una mala señal.

-Que genial, me encantan tus galletas.

-A ti y a todos.

Eso al menos era más de una palabra, por lo que se sintió algo segura de acercarse un poco más a la molesta diva.

-¿Puedo comerme una? –preguntó con voz suave.

-Si quieres, sería mala educación decirte que no.

Sintió a la rubia mucho antes de que ésta la envolviera en un abrazo por detrás enterrando su nariz en su cabello en donde la chica tomó una respiración profunda y depositaba un beso, tuvo que reunir todo su autocontrol para que su cuerpo no responda relajándose en contra del de Quinn como normalmente lo hacía, al sentir su renuencia la rubia la apretó contra su cuerpo un poco más fuerte, envolviendo con seguridad sus brazos sobre su abdomen y depositando a la vez un pequeño beso en su mandíbula casi llegando a su cuello.

-Te aconsejaría que me sueltes, Quinn. Estoy demasiado molesta contigo para disfrutar de tus abrazos, en este momento tengo más ganas de gritarte que abrazarte de vuelta.

-Rach… –imploró Quinn, extrañaba tanto a la chica y tan solo habían pasado dos días separadas.

De malas ganas Rachel se dio la vuelta en los brazos de la rubia dispuesta a expresar todo su malestar en contra de Quinn, no obstante todas sus palabras murieron en su garganta al ver los ojos color miel brillando en esperanza y arrepentimiento, mandando el discurso que tenía detalladamente en su mente preparado al olvido se alzó en la punta de sus pies agarrando con una mano la sudadera de la rubia por el pecho y la otra envolviéndola en su cabello mientras la atraía para un beso.

Se sentía como flotar en el cielo probar sus labios de nuevo y queriendo cada vez más fundirse en el calor que siempre encontraba cuando Rachel la abrazaba la apretó más contra su cuerpo aprovechando a la vez de pasar su lengua por el labio inferior de la diva juguetonamente, sintió a la chica sonreír antes de que le concediera el permiso y al fin sus lenguas se juntaran masajeándose contra la otra de una forma tan sexy que podía sentir empezarse a excitar, cuando sintió que Rachel empujaba sus caderas contra las de ella buscando fricción gustándole que su erección le golpeara justo en la entrepierna abrió los ojos rebuscando un lugar seguro en donde apoyar a la diva, encontrándolo la empezó a guiar contra uno de los estantes de la cocina sin separar sus labios.

No era su intención que el beso se volviera tan caliente, quería darle un pequeño beso porque de verdad la había extrañado y luego separarse para regañarla por ignorarla, pero Quinn era tan buena usando su lengua y su miembro duro se sentía tan delicioso creando fricción justo contra su clítoris que le costaba de sobremanera apartarse, cuando percibió que una de las manos de la rubia tomaba uno de sus pechos e intentaba apretarlo tratando de excitarla todavía más de lo que estaba fue capaz de separarse de la boca hambrienta de la chica.

-Quinn…-habló saliéndole más como un gemido.

La rubia la malinterpretó y en vez de soltarla su otra mano se instaló en su culo empujándola con fuerza contra su erección mientras empezaba a repartir besos y mordiscos en su cuello soltando gemidos de placer.

-¡Quinn!

Se separó lo suficiente para mirarla a la cara al escuchar su grito sorprendiéndose al ver la mirada molesta que estaba dirigiéndole Rachel, ella hubiese jurado que lo estaba disfrutando tanto como ella.

-¿Te hice doler? –inquirió la rubia asustada con los ojos bien abiertos posando las manos en su cintura.

-No Quinn, pero esto no es correcto, yo hablo las cosas, no las arreglo entregando placer físico para olvidarlas.

-No te bese para manipularte, lo hice porque…-Rachel deseaba que dijera que igual le echaba de menos-…porque tenía ganas –soltó al fin sacando las manos de su cintura y alejándose de ella completamente.

La diva suspiró cansada al notar que Quinn todavía no podía estar en sintonía con sus sentimientos, ella en serio pensaba que habían llegado más lejos con todo ese asunto, podía darse cuenta por el comportamiento de la muchacha que se había comportado así porque le echaba tanto de menos como ella lo había hecho.

-Creo…creo que es mejor que te vayas, Quinn. Mis papás están por llegar y tú y yo sabemos que aún no reúnes el coraje necesario para conocerlos.

-Rachel…

-Tengo que irme hacer mi tarea, deja la puerta cerrada cuando salgas, por favor.

Rachel le echó una mirada rápida y le dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla antes de perderse en la casa, seguramente yéndose a su habitación, allí era en donde siempre hacía sus tareas.

Se quedó frustrada pensando sus opciones, podía irse a su casa en donde seguramente su padre estaba esperando a que llegara para desquitarse con alguien y así sentirse mejor con él mismo o podría seguir a Rachel y aceptar algo que realmente no quería y para lo cual no estaba preparada. Aunque si lo pensaba bien, podía seguir a la diva y disculparse por actuar como una idiota y negarse a aceptar nada.

Estaba acostada de espaldas en su cama esperando nerviosamente el sonido del coche de Quinn alejarse o el de la puerta de su habitación abrirse, tuvo que esperar casi quince minutos para que una avergonzada rubia abriera su puerta a cabeza agachada tímidamente, ella no dijo nada dándole su tiempo, por más que no le gustara ver a la chica incomoda había comprendido que con el tiempo tenía que dejarla sola para que aprendiera a expresarse. Luego de lo que parecieron minutos de espera la porrista se acercó hasta su cama acostándose a su lado pasando una mano por su cintura y enterrando su rostro en su cuello.

-Lo siento –murmuró Quinn en contra de su piel.

-¿Por qué?

-Por ignorarte, fue una cosa estúpida, pero ya junte mi mierda.

Era un intento pero no lo suficiente, rogando no sobrepasar su suerte decidió hacer preguntas.

-¿Por qué viniste hoy, Quinn?

-Ya te lo dije.

-La verdadera razón, Quinn.

La rubia se alzó a mirarla con ojos brillantes antes de acercarse de a poco a su rostro y darle un pequeño beso en los labios que estaba creciendo mucho para su gusto, Quinn no la estaba besando por cariño sino para distraerla.

-Quinn…-advirtió en serio.

La chica volvió a esconder su rostro en su cuello murmurando algo imperceptiblemente.

-No te escuché…

-Porque…-salió con una voz débil-…porque te necesito…

Sintió su corazón latir más rápido de la alegría, pero al ver a la rubia mirarla nuevamente con los ojos grandes en sorpresa al darse cuenta de lo que había dicho, sabía que nada bueno saldría de la admisión de Quinn, para impedirle salir corriendo se apresuró en agarrarla del cuello para un beso, aprovecharía el instante antes de que la rubia se asustara.

Iba a lidiar con las consecuencias cuando llegara el momento.


	6. Chapter 6

**Glee no es mío ni tampoco sus personajes. **

Se viene el drama, creo que los siguientes tres capítulos posteriores se centraran sólo en eso osea la trama. Los cuales ya tengo escritos y tratare de subir cuando encuentre tiempo.

Muchas gracias por sus reviews.

... ... ...

El auditorio de la escuela se llenaba de sonidos entrecortados de las teclas del piano hechas por Quinn Fabray mientras mataba las ansias que le provocaba la espera, Rachel debería haber llegado hace quince minutos y la rubia se estaba preocupando, la diva era muy puntual para sus encuentros a la hora del almuerzo, nunca le dejaba esperando por más de cinco minutos y si se llegaba a aumentar su atraso siempre le mandaba un mensaje de texto haciéndole saber que llegaría tarde.

-¿Viniste? –escuchó a sus espaldas.

Rachel estaba mucho más que sorprendida al encontrarse con la rubia esperándola como siempre, después de su pequeña admisión del día sábado luego de haber terminado su beso Quinn había salido corriendo murmurando que tenía que estar en casa temprano, la había evitado el domingo también apagando su teléfono y no conectándose en Facebook durante todo el día, lo más lógico que se le ocurría era que la seguiría ignorando, estaba acostumbra a un paso hacia delante y dos para atrás.

-Nos juntamos todo los días a esta hora, ¿Por qué no iba a venir?

La rubia le hizo una seña para que se sentara a su lado en la banquilla del piano, ella no muy segura lo hizo saludándole con lo que se suponía era un beso en la mejilla pero Quinn le había corrido la cara por lo que terminó dándoselo en los labios provocando que su pulso se acelere, la chica había aprovechado de tomarla con una mano por el cuello y la otra por la cintura profundizando el beso que duró unos cuantos minutos.

-Pensé que no ibas a venir, cada vez que hablamos algo importante desapareces por días.

Quinn se encogió en su asiento sintiéndose culpable, no le gustaba ignorar a Rachel, pero era una cobarde cuando se trataba de enfrentarla, aún no sabía cómo lidiar con todas esas emociones molestas que le costaba clasificar.

-Sí, lo siento sobre eso.

-Entonces trata de no hacerlo de nuevo, me… me siento mal cuando me ignoras y pienso un montón de cosas y al final terminó preguntándome si hice algo mal o pregunté demasiado o si te presioné hasta llegar a cansarte de mí y…

-Rachel…-la interrumpió pasando un brazo por su delgada cintura tirándola en su contra y agachándose hasta estar a la altura del rostro de la morena-…es mi culpa, yo soy la que tengo problemas comprendiendo tu modo de llevar las cosas. No estoy acostumbrada a hablar de lo que me pasa. No te sientas mal, no es nada que tú hayas hecho.

La diva sonrió ahuecando su mejilla derecha y se inclinó para presionar un dulce beso en sus labios.

-¿Fue por eso que te demoraste en venir? –preguntó la rubia curiosa.

-No, Kurt estaba más insistente que nunca para saber a dónde iba y cuando Finn mencionó que te estaba dando clases de canto desde hace semanas me miró raro y me hizo sentir incomoda. Insistió hasta al cansancio en venir conmigo –explicó Rachel con renuencia sabiendo que eso pondría de los nervios a la porrista.

Una ola de miedo se expandió por el cuerpo de Quinn, si Kurt estaba sospechando algo era cosa de minutos para que se enterara Mercedes, luego Santana y todo el coro de chismosos, inconscientemente sacó su brazo de la cintura de la diva alejándose un poco de la muchacha.

-Quinn…-murmuró la chica al notar que la rubia se estaba alejando.

-¿Tú crees que sospeche algo? –inquirió ignorando el pedido anterior de Rachel.

La diva suspiró cansadamente, era eso lo que se temía, la otra chica empezaría con la paranoia afectando lo que sea que tuvieran y eso era algo que no quería, Quinn Fabray llevaba más de un mes siendo la persona más cercana en su vida, se había acostumbrado a tenerla cerca, a sus abrazos, a sus besos, a su voz y a todo lo que las envolvía.

-No lo sé.

-Eso no me deja más tranquila, Rachel.

-Siento ser sincera, Quinn, pero realmente no lo sé. Confió en Kurt, si él sospechara algo se lo guardaría para sí mismo o me lo comentaría a mí.

-¿Y cómo estás tan segura de eso? –pidió Quinn con sorna.

-Es mi amigo, confió en él.

-Por favor Rachel, dime de alguna vez que hayas tenido un amigo verdadero y…-calló sus palabras al darse cuenta de lo que había dicho sintiendo su corazón romperse un poco al ver la mirada herida en el rostro de la diva.

Rachel sabía que Quinn estaba actuando como una idiota porque estaba asustada, pero eso no quitaba que sus palabras dolieran menos y trajeran recuerdos de tiempos desagradables, ella no era la persona más fácil pero el abuso y el ridículo en el que la ponían Quinn y sus cheerios cuando había entrado a la escuela tampoco ayudó hacer todo más llevadero.

-Perdóname Rach, yo no quise…-tomó un suspiro forzoso sintiéndose inmensamente culpable al darse cuenta de la mirada que la pequeña chica tenía en su rostro. Ella sabía lo que estaba recordando. Con fuerza se obligó a mantener sus lágrimas, ella no merecía sentirse mejor ni aligerar su culpa-…perdóname, yo…yo creo que es mejor que me vaya, necesito pensar un poco.

Se puso de pie con rapidez bajo la mirada de la diva, Rachel suspiró en molestia por segunda vez al ver que la rubia nuevamente huiría de ella, Quinn ignorando la evidente molestia de la chica se inclinó por un beso de despedida para que las cosas no terminaran tan ambiguas sólo para encontrarse con la suave piel de la mejilla de Rachel, la chica le había negado sus labios provocando que las ganas de llorar que ya tenía sean casi incontenibles, por lo que se alejó rápido no queriendo que la viera así.

Pero Rachel ya sabía perfectamente lo que le estaba pasando.

Le costó no seguir a Quinn, se había sentido mal negándole sus labios por primera vez, pero estaba molesta y un beso lleno de rabia era peor que darle ninguno.

Quinn necesitaba evitar hablar de sus problemas para sentirse segura y a diferencia, ella, necesitaba negar el contacto físico para sentirse resguardada.

... ... ... ...

Kurt quería ser un buen amigo, de verdad que lo deseaba pero aún tenía problemas controlando su ser interior que disfrutaba de cualquier chisme, era algo que realmente no podía controlar, la pasión por el chisme era una cosa que le corría por las venas como una sustancia viciosa, le costaba tanto ignorar las cosas interesantes y que tenían potencial para ser un buen chisme.

Quinn Fabray y Rachel Berry juntas de la manera en que fuera siempre sería un chisme de oro.

Tenía que tratar de pensar con la cabeza limpia, tener en cuenta el bienestar de Rachel, su querida diva, con eso lograría controlarse, pensar en qué pasaría con su amistad con Rachel si es que la chica se enteraba que andaba husmeando en su vida a por chismes.

No le cabían dudas de que estaría furiosa con él.

-Buenas tardes, Kurt, ¿Estás listo para nuestro ensayo?, reserve la sala del coro especialmente para nosotros –habló Rachel sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

-Sí, estoy listo, vamos, no puedo esperar para empezar a ensayar.

El ensayo no iba como a la diva le hubiese gustado, Kurt estaba desconcentrado perdiéndose todas sus partes, era como si su mente estuviera en otro lugar, lo cual la frustraba porque realmente tenía ganas de ensayar.

-Hoy es día miércoles –comentó Kurt de pronto con una mirada rara en sus ojos.

-Sí, lo sé, soy de esas personas que miran todos los días el calendario al levantarse.

-Pensé que los días miércoles te reunías con Quinn a ayudarla con su canto –inquirió el chico cuando la curiosidad pudo más que él.

Ella suspiró en molestia, ya sabía a dónde Kurt la estaba tratando de llevar.

Su mente por un momento breve pensó en lo último que Quinn le había dicho y su corazón se le apretó al preguntarse si la rubia tendría razón después de todo.

Deseaba con todo lo que tenía que ese no fuera el caso.

-Le dije que tenía que ensayar contigo, ella lo entendió perfectamente.

-Ayer fue martes y almorzaste con Finn durante todo el almuerzo.

-¿A dónde quieres llegar con todas las preguntas misteriosas, Kurt?

-Tú y Quinn están pasando una cantidad de tiempo impresionante juntas.

Rachel sabía que aquí venía la prueba de oro en su amistad, tendría que poner a prueba a su amigo, le gustara o no e incluso si le daba miedo.

-¿Y tienes alguna idea del por qué?

-La verdad es que tengo diferentes hipótesis.

-Dime Kurt, si llegaras a comprobar una de tus hipótesis, ¿vas a seguir siendo leal a nuestra amistad?, ¿Incluso si yo ahora me niego a contestarte cualquier cosa?

¿Valía su amistad con Rachel más que el seguir molestando con una idea estúpida que había formulado su mente en un estado de aburrimiento?

Por supuesto que sí, eso no tenía ni que pensarlo, Rachel era una de esas amigas que duraban en el transcurso de la vida entera, por lo que dejaría que sus hipótesis se probaran solas con el tiempo sin entrar a hacer experimentos.

Además había escuchado de buena fuente que el señor Schuester estaba engañando a la señorita Pillsbury con April Rhodes, eso sí que necesitaba comprobarse.

-Si no le dices a nadie mis secretos no le diré a nadie los tuyos, diva –prometió Kurt con una sonrisa.

Rachel sonrió sintiéndose profundamente aliviada, se había quitado un tremendo peso de encima, además de que Quinn estaba equivocada.

Ella si tenía un amigo verdadero.

-Tú eres mucho más diva que yo, Kurt.

-No.

-Sí, lo eres.

-No, no lo soy.

-Sí.

-No.

-Sí.

-No.

-¿Nos ponemos a ensayar mejor?, todavía no sabes cómo entrar en la segunda estrofa.

-¿Cómo te atreves a menospreciar mi talento, Rachel Berry?

Brad desde el piano rodó sus ojos con cansancio, pasarían minutos antes de que esos dos se pusieran de acuerdo, quizás tenía tiempo para ir a la cafetería por un emparedado y volver antes de que se dieran cuenta de su ausencia.

... ... ... ...

Quinn se quedó mirando la puerta de los Berry con temor, no estaba muy segura de llamar, si Rachel se encontraba en casa tendrían que hablar muchas cosas, lo primero era pedirle perdón por toda la mierda en la que la había puesto cuando era más idiota que en el presente, eso era algo que le debía a la chica y no podía seguir posponiendo, su conciencia no la dejaba tranquila, incluso si trataba de usar la psicología y buscar excusas para su comportamiento, había sido un monstruo y el lunes se había pasado todo el día recordándolo. Lo segundo que tenía que tratar eran las disculpas por ser tan perra la mitad del tiempo, lo peor de todo era que ni siquiera se comportaba así conscientemente, le nacía desde los más profundo de sus inseguridades y miedos, por más que quería enviar todo a la suerte no podía, sentía que tenía que estar en el control de su vida.

Sobre todo ahora que Rachel la estaba consumiendo.

Y no quería ni pensar en eso, la aterrorizaba ponerse a pensar en cuanto estaba dependiendo de la diva, lo más paralizante era que hasta el momento no quería que fuera de ninguna otra manera.

Tocó el timbre dos veces para hacerle saber a Rachel que se trataba de ella, así la diva podía decidir si quería verle o no, cuando ya iban cinco minutos y nadie le abría la puerta prefirió pensar que era porque la chica todavía estaba en su usual cita de los jueves con Finn y no porque no quería nada con ella.

Rachel la observaba por la ventana de su habitación sintiendo una sensación de opresión en su pecho, no sabía si bajar a abrir la puerta, las cosas estaban tan tensas que no creía que terminarían bien, pero Quinn estaba abajo esperando nerviosa con sus manos en los bolsillos de sus pantalones de chándal que usaba para su práctica de cheerios, se notaba que nada más salir de la escuela había venido directo a verla.

No quería abrirle la puerta, tenía ganas de hacerla sentir mal, tan mal como se sentía ella, pero la idea de Quinn sufriendo por su culpa y aguantando sola toda la clase de problemas por los que ya pasaba, le hacía sentirse mal del estómago. Tristemente ella era la única persona con la que la rubia contaba, y si se tenía que poner en su lugar podía entender un poco todas las inseguridades y el miedo que le rodeaba siempre, la chica había crecido en un hogar que acostumbraba a oprimir las emociones y a esconder todo lo que podría considerarse malo, por lo cual era obvio que se petrificaría del miedo si alguien se llegaba a enterar de lo de ellas. Además Quinn estaba recién aprendiendo junto a ella a actuar acorde con sus sentimientos y fiel a lo que pensaba en vez de dejar al resto dictar por su vida.

Quinn era la que estaba aprendiendo, no su excusa que tenía por familia, debido a eso no le quedaba más que entenderla y tener mucha paciencia.

La porrista estaba ya a punto de volver a su coche derrotada cuando Rachel le abrió la puerta con una expresión ilegible en su rostro.

-Hola.

-Buenas tardes, Quinn.

Rachel no queriendo hacer las cosas largas se dio la vuelta esperando que la rubia la siguiera, Quinn se apresuró en alcanzarla cuando se sentó en el sofá de la sala, no iba a subir a su habitación, necesitaba un lugar neutral y su cuarto era como un oasis cuando las dos se juntaban.

-¿A qué viniste, Quinn? –preguntó cuando la rubia no hacía más que mirarla.

Tomó un suspiro para reunir coraje y con determinación débil se puso de pie sentándose frente a Rachel en la mesita de centro, agarrando las pequeñas manos en las suyas centró sus ojos color miel en los marrones expresivos de la diva.

Había algo que le debía a Rachel.

-Quiero pedirte perdón por lo del lunes, específicamente por toda la clase de mierda en la que te puse… me siento realmente arrepentida por todo eso, de hecho creo que es algo que me va a perseguir por el resto de mi vida…

Sintió que se le apretaba el corazón al darse cuenta el tema que estaba tomando la chica, ella sabía que Quinn se sentía culpable y tenía razón para sentirse así, pero ella no guardaba rencores, esa era su virtud más grande o quizás su mayor defecto. Pero como fuera, luego de superar todos los abusos constantes recibidos por los cheerios y llegar a conocer a la rubia junto con su secreto y el entorno que le rodeaba entendía el por qué de Quinn al hacerlo. La muchacha hacía de todo para hacerle sentir mal, fea y poco femenina porque así era como ella misma se sentía. Quinn buscaba que alguien se sintiera peor que ella y quién mejor que la chica que le gustaba.

-Yo te perdone hace tiempo por eso, si bien no me agradan tus razones y creo que podrías haber lidiado con todos tus sentimientos de una manera diferente, te entiendo.

Sentía ganas de llorar del alivio, no obstante su culpa era tan grande que no hizo más que sonreír tristemente en agradecimiento, la diva le apretó sus manos en apoyo.

Rachel era maravillosa, a su juicio un puto ángel, la chica debería de odiarla no tratar de consolarla, quizás la diva le había perdonado por comportarse como un monstruo, pero ella jamás de los jamases se lo perdonaría, nunca.

-Aún así, no creo que deje de pedirte perdón cada vez que encuentre la valentía para hacerlo.

-Y cada una de esas veces, te voy a recordar que ya te he perdonado.

-Es muy probable que se me sigan escapando comentarios de mierda –avisó de antemano recordando el comentario hacia Kurt.

Rachel soltó sus manos cruzando sus brazos sobre su pecho enviándole una mirada reprobatoria, ella se sintió helada ante la pérdida de contacto, necesitaba estar tocándola continuamente para asegurarse que estaban juntas, para demostrarle que le importaba, para hacerse a la idea de que Rachel de verdad estaba junto a ella.

-La verdad es que estoy buscando una manera de lidiar con eso. No me gusta que opines de esa manera en contra de mis amigos o te burles de las amistades que tengo, ni mucho menos que las menosprecies.

Se sentía avergonzada, ella realmente no tenía derecho a opinar en la vida de Rachel, la diva ya le estaba entregando demasiado, siempre escuchándola cuando necesitaba desahogarse, permitiéndole llegar a su casa cuando necesitaba escapar de la suya, aceptándola con toda su mierda sin pedir nada a cambio, le alegraba cuando se sentía triste y se preocupaba por ella cuando no debía. Ella sabía que se había desubicado pero no encontraba la manera de arreglarlo, era como si no podía hacer nada correctamente.

-Lo siento acerca de eso también. Estaba petrificada del miedo, no supe cómo reaccionar y…

-Podríamos haber hablado las cosas.

Si tan sólo Rachel supiera lo difícil que se le hacía.

Cuando al fin ese día lunes en la tarde había llegado a reunir el coraje suficiente para disculparse su padre había llegado a casa hablando pestes y cosas muy malas en contra de todos los maricones, provocando que toda su determinación se nublara con el miedo al pensar que quizás en la escuela se estaban dando cuenta de sus escapadas a la hora del almuerzo con Rachel, las cuales, si se llegaban a saber irremediablemente caerían en oídos de su padre.

-No todo es tan simple como eso, Rach –se lamentó poniéndose de pie y sentándose al lado de la diva al notar que la chica estaba un poco menos molesta que antes.

Su cuerpo le pedía a gritos tocarla, por lo que casi imperceptiblemente pasó su brazo izquierdo por su pequeña cintura atrayéndola a su costado, Rachel estaba rígida pero no se alejó de su toque, se sintió segura para depositar un tierno beso en su frente, luego otro en su mejilla y terminar con uno en el mentón, no se atrevía a besarla en los labios por miedo al rechazo.

-Te eché de menos estos días –confesó sintiendo como si debía hacerlo, incluso si le avergonzaba y le hacía sonar como una necesitada.

Rachel sonrió imperceptiblemente, Quinn se estaba esforzando tanto, le encantaba cuando era toda dulce, le producía unas ganas irresistibles de arrojarse a sus brazos y llenarla de besos deseando sentir a la chica abrazándola con fuerza.

-Yo también te eché de menos, pero estoy molesta contigo.

Esta vez la rubia se dio la vuelta a mirarla envolviéndola en una abrazo completo, ella no le respondió decidiendo que Quinn se las ingeniara para convencerla de prestarle atención, la chica no perdió el tiempo y siguió repartiendo pequeños besos por todo su rostro hasta depositar el último en la punta de su nariz y que fue el que quebró su determinación.

-Te saltaste mis labios.

-N-no sabía si querías que te… el lunes tú…-la rubia se la quedó mirando con un sonrojo en sus mejillas pálidas luciendo increíblemente avergonzada.

La culpa la inundó un poco en contra de su voluntad, sabía que no había razón para sentir culpa, pero no podía evitar sentirse mal al recordar los ojos de la chica brillando con dolor, si alguien sabía acerca de lo vulnerable que podía llegar a ser Quinn era ella.

A la rubia le afectaban esas pequeñas cosas que significan harto, además de que la porrista tenía un serio problema con el rechazo.

Envolvió sus brazos por su cuello abrazándola con tanta fuerza que llegó a voltear a Quinn contra el sofá, en donde ambas aprovecharon para acurrucarse instantáneamente, la rubia suspirando conforme al fin teniendo lo que quería en sus brazos dejando las preocupaciones a un lado. Rachel en cambio cerró sus ojos enterrando su rostro en el cuello de Quinn dejando que su aroma la inunde, la chica olía a vainilla y pasaba a tener un efecto calmante en ella.

Justo lo que necesitaba, calma, no la engañaba la paz artificial en la que se encontraban, sabía que recién estaban empezando a lidiar con todo, una cosa era poder mantener callado a Kurt con sus sospechas, lo cual era fácil porque era su amigo, pero una vez que alguien más hiciera un comentario aunque fuera en broma sabía que la rubia saldría corriendo y tenía que prepararse para que quizás la chica no vuelva como siempre lo hacía.

... ... ... ...

Era viernes pasado las doce y su profesora de historia estaba demorándose más de la cuenta en dejarles salir, lo cual la frustraba porque tenía que alcanzar a Rachel antes de que se fuera a sus clases de canto, quería adelantársele al idiota de Finn y hacer planes para la tarde, por lo que nada más tocar el timbre agarró sus cosas y salió corriendo directo al estacionamiento no importándole que Sam Evans la llamara desesperado tratando de captar su atención o mucho peor haber pasado a chocar con Santana López restándole atención al asunto, sabía que la chica la buscaría a por venganza pero su mente pensaba sólo en Rachel.

La alcanzó cuando estaba llegando a su coche.

-¡Rachel! –le llamó alzando la voz y al notar que no habían curiosos se acercó hasta estar frente a la chica.

Sonrió al ver a Quinn quien respiraba con dificultad y tenía sus mejillas rojas del esfuerzo, suponía que se había pegado su buena carrera para alcanzarla, lo que la hizo casi alzarse en sus pies para abrazarla, pero que rápidamente descartó al darse cuenta que estaban en la escuela, la rubia le sonrió dulcemente notando su casi movimiento.

-Hoy en la tarde a qué hora llegas.

-Mis clases terminan a las dos, a mi casa estoy llegando a los dos y media. Mis padres van a volver a llegar de noche así que tenemos la casa para nosotras durante toda la tarde –relató Rachel con una sonrisa sugerente en sus labios.

Ella conocía esa sonrisa, era la sonrisa que Rachel le daba cada vez que el futuro prometía ser interesante, era la sonrisa que prometía que se liarían durante todo lo que quedaba del día.

No aguantando las ganas de darle un beso echó una mirada por el estacionamiento en forma rápida antes de inclinarse tomando a Rachel por un lado de su cintura empujándola contra su cuerpo plantándole un buen beso en los labios que fue breve pero de una calidad excelente.

-Voy a llegar temprano –prometió poniendo la sonrisa que sabía que a Rachel le gustaba.

-Bien… sí –habló la diva aún impactada por el beso de Quinn.

Cada vez que la chica era espontanea la dejaba encendida a más no poder y al parecer la rubia estaba averiguándolo o quizás ya lo había hecho y por eso era que le hacía cosas como besarla de sorpresa en el estacionamiento de la escuela.

-Nos vemos, Rach.

Con eso la rubia se alejó corriendo llevando una sonrisa brillante en sus labios.

... ... ... ...

-Sorprendente –escuchó murmurar a Santana López a sus espaldas.

Estaban en el gimnasio asistiendo a su entrenamiento obligatorio de los viernes por la tarde mientras contaba los minutos para estar con Rachel y la latina no había dejado de enviarle miradas con esa sonrisa maldita que ponía cada vez que su mente estaba planeando problemas o alguna venganza, ella sabía que la había empujado con fuerza en su prisa para alcanzar a Rachel, pero no consideraba que eso fuera un crimen imperdonable, no obstante no iba disculparse, Santana era la persona más mal educada que conocía y no valía la pena desperdiciar palabras.

-No sabía que andabas en esas, rubia.

Prefirió no prestarle atención y ocuparse en sus ejercicios pero la chica se estaba acercando cada vez más a ella.

-Y con la enana de todas las personas.

Eso llamó definitivamente su atención dejándola helada del miedo, estaba segura que nadie había estado en el estacionamiento cuando se había despedido de Rachel, aunque con Santana nunca se sabía, era experta en inmiscuirse en donde no la llamaban.

-No sé de lo que hablas.

-Yo creo que si lo sabes. No es bueno negar las cosas, Quinn, que después aparecen de la nada misma y te muerden en el culo –le dijo la chica con una sonrisa burlona dándole un guiño y alejándose a la parte del gimnasio en donde se encontraba Brittany.

No supo interpretar nada de lo que le dijo Santana, no sabía si había visto algo o escuchado, pero si sabía gracias a todos los años que le conocía que cuando Santana López encontraba algo nuevo en que ocupar su tiempo no lo dejaba hasta que se aburriera y nadie se demoraba más en aburrirse que la latina.

Le había entrado el pánico, si alguna vez alguien se llegaba a enterar de lo suyo con Rachel, la peor opción para ese alguien era Santana López.


	7. Chapter 7

**Glee no es mío ni tampoco sus personajes.**

Lo siento por demorarme tanto.

Muchas por sus reviews.

... ... ...

Nada más abrirse la puerta de los Berry sintió a Rachel lanzarse a sus brazos con fuerza, la pequeña diva la agarró del cuello a dos manos mientras sus labios carnosos buscaban los suyos con ansias, la lengua de la chica masajeó la suya con ganas entretanto sus dedos cada vez se enredaban más en su cabello masajeando su cuero cabelludo. Rachel la estaba besando con tanta dedicación que casi había olvidado la preocupación que la estaba carcomiendo a nervios. No obstante se dio un tiempo para disfrutar de la chica, pasando una de sus manos por su baja espalda mientras la otra se perdía por la mitad de la columna de la diva creando pequeños remolinos de esa manera que Rachel adoraba y le hacía soltar gemidos tal como los que les estaba sacando.

Se permitió sonreír entre sus besos, adoraba hacer gemir a la morena.

Rachel suspiró fuerte alejándose un poco de la rubia cuando sintió que el aire les estaba faltando a ambas y se dedicó a mirar a los ojos color miel que brillaban con entusiasmo, aún así fue capaz de darse cuenta que Quinn estaba escondiendo algo, ella sabía que no había imaginado lo distraída que la porrista se había mostrado al comienzo de su beso, además que sentía que Quinn se estaba frenando.

Sin contar que la rubia no mostraba ningún bulto considerable en sus pantalones de chándal, lo cual era extremadamente raro, Quinn llegaba lista y dispuesta cuando ella le prometía que se liarían toda la tarde, además cuando la había besado tiró varias veces de ese mechoncito de pelo que quedaba justo al medio de su cuello que era altamente sensible y hacía que la rubia se pusiera dura en cosa de un par de minutos.

Algo pasaba con Quinn, pero estaba tan caliente que prefirió olvidarlo por el momento y centrarse en lo principal que era pasar una tarde fantástica con su persona favorita.

-Llegaste temprano.

-Te dije que lo haría.

-¿No te arrancaste de tu practica, no? –pidió preocupada por la rubia, Sue Sylvester le haría pagar en un futuro no muy lejano si ese fuera el caso.

Quinn sonrió con cariño sintiendo esa sensación cálida expandirse por su pecho que sentía cada vez que la diva parecía preocupada por su bienestar.

-No, me vine rápido tal como te prometí que lo haría –aseguró depositando un pequeño beso en los labios entreabiertos de la diva.

Rachel sonrió agarrando una de las manos de la porrista mientras casi corriendo la arrastró escaleras arriba a su habitación, en donde nada más estar a los pies de su cama se abrazó al cuello de la rubia mientras se dejaba caer de espaldas sacando un suspiro contenido de la chica cuando Quinn había tenido que sostenerse sobre sus brazos a cada lado de su cuerpo para no aplastarla, aún así sonrió con cariño ante la preocupación de la rubia, estaban sobre su cómoda y blanda cama no era como si le fuera hacer daño.

-No necesitas poner distancia entre nosotras –aseguró envolviendo sus piernas en la cintura de la rubia mientras empezaba a mordisquear su cuello disfrutando del sabor a vainilla de la loción que al parecer Quinn había ocupado después de su ducha.

-No quiero aplastarte –advirtió la porrista sosteniéndose aún en sus brazos a cada lado de los hombros de Rachel disfrutando a la vez de la insistente lengua que se estaba perdiendo en ese instante por la línea de su mandíbula.

La diva soltó una pequeña carcajada separándose del cuello de la rubia para mirarla detenidamente a los ojos, asegurándose a la vez de masajear con una de sus manos la baja espalda de la chica mientras la otra se agarraba fuertemente de su cuello para que Quinn la mirara atentamente.

La rubia no tenía idea de lo que le hacía a su cuerpo.

-Me encanta sentir todo tu cuerpo sobre el mío, me enloquece tenerte entre mis piernas y no tienes ni idea de lo húmeda que me haces cuando simplemente te dejas llevar.

Quinn abrió los ojos sorprendida sintiendo por primera vez en la tarde desconectarse un poco de todo lo que la tenía preocupada y dejándose excitar por las palabras que Rachel había hablado de una manera tan jodidamente sexy se permitió olvidarse de las amenazas de Santana López y con entusiasmo se arrodilló entre las piernas de la diva para sacar la sudadera que llevaba por sobre su cabeza y quedar en sujetador deportivo.

Rachel literalmente le había dicho que podía hacer con ella lo que quisiera.

La diva se mordió los labios para no reír al ver los ojos de Quinn ampliarse en asombro y luego ser testigo de cómo la rubia casi desesperada se deshacía de su sudadera y la miraba con ojos oscuros detenidamente como si estuviera planeando que hacer con ella, la chica no perdió el tiempo y lo primero que hizo fue posar sus manos en sus caderas y de ahí ir avanzando de a poco tomando el jersey que llevaba por el borde, las manos de la rubia aprovechaban de pasar acariciando todo a su paso, haciéndole cosquillas en sus costillas y luego una vez que estaban sobre sus pechos la porrista había bromeado metiendo sus dedos índices por debajo de su brasier hasta llegar a sus pezones y burlarse de ellos. Esa era la primera vez no ebrias que Quinn había tocado de nuevo sus pechos sobrepasando la barrera que era su brasier. Ambas tragaron audiblemente ante la sensación, ella porque era una sensación que le estaba gustando más de lo que hubiera imaginado, las puntas algo heladas de los dedos de la rubia se sentían maravillosamente sobre sus pezones calientes, podía sentir la piel sensible poniéndose dura contra los dedos de la rubia, creando una sensación increíble. Para Quinn era simplemente maravilloso poder tocar a la morena de esa manera, apenas podía contener sus ganas de arrancarle el brasier a Rachel y poner sus labios en donde se encontraban sus dedos, pero sabía que aún les faltaba tiempo para llegar a eso por lo que suspirando con resignación deslizó sus manos con suavidad de los pechos de la diva y le sacó el molesto jersey de una vez dejando a la morena en un lindo brasier amarillo.

Se inclinó para darle un beso dejándose caer por sobre el cuerpo de la diva tal como Rachel había insistido que le gustaba, posó su mano derecha sobre su cadera mientras la otra la pasaba debajo de uno de los brazos de la chica a la vez que se encajaba entre las piernas de la morena, Rachel la recibió gustosa en volviendo sus muslos desnudos por su cintura soltando un suspiro de placer cuando su semi erección se había reunido con su núcleo caliente.

Ahora entendía porque Rachel llevaba faldas tan cortas cuando ella venía a visitarla, le daban un mejor acceso y fricción, era lo mismo para ella con los pantalones de chándal, le daban más espacio y el calor de Rachel se sentía casi totalmente.

La mano que tenía en su cadera se perdió en el muslo suave que se envolvía en su cintura mientras besaba a la morena mordiendo su labio inferior como sabía que a Rachel excitaba de sobre manera, cada vez que lo mordía y pasaba su lengua la diva empujaba sus caderas en contra de de las suyas.

Dejó que una de sus manos se suelte del lio enredado que había hecho con el cabello de Quinn y con una lentitud que sabía que a la rubia volvería loca empezó un camino descendente con la punta de sus dedos por la columna de la chica produciendo que la porrista se retorciera entre sus piernas creando esa fricción tan deliciosa que la volvía loca, Quinn se movía de una forma que siempre golpeaba a su clítoris de una manera correcta y gracias a la fina tela de su ropa interior podía incluso diferenciar que era la cabeza del miembro de la rubia el que creaba esa fricción exquisita produciendo que se mojara en cantidades que incluso podrían ser vergonzosas, pero como se trataba de Quinn realmente no le importaba, por lo que se apresuró en terminar su recorrido descendente por la espalada de la chica y llegar hasta su culo para empujarla en contra de ella apretadamente.

-Me encanta cuando haces eso –gimió Quinn alejándose de sus labios para mordisquear su cuello.

Ella le respondió apretándose aún más contra su cuerpo a la vez que se forzaba en contra del cuello de la chica y empezaba a lamerlo y avanzar hasta su clavícula para hacer esa cosa que sabía que crearía esa respuesta que Quinn siempre le daba con sus caderas y un gemido que le hacía sonreír algo divertida, la porrista perdía el control completamente.

Pero esta vez nunca llegó, en cambio, sintió que la rubia se movía en su contra irregularmente y que parecía estar perdiéndose de nuevo en su mundo.

Todo iba tan bien, había empezado a acercarse a ese pequeño cosquilleo en su bajo vientre y Rachel estaba haciendo esa cosa entre el cuello y su clavícula que la dejaba hecha un lio gelatinoso, lamentablemente había abierto sus ojos por una pequeña fracción de segundos y había alcanzado a ver esa foto del coro que Rachel insistía tener en su mesita de noche en la cual aparecía la maldita de Santana López y por más que había intentado cerrar los ojos con fuerza y pensar en cómo se sentía la piel del abdomen de Rachel en contra del suyo, sus piernas envueltas alrededor de su cintura, el calor del núcleo de Rachel golpeando justo en la cabeza de su polla no había podido volver al estado de ánimo.

Su maldita mente había recordado el percance con Santana haciendo que empezara a imaginarse un sin número de escenarios en los que la latina revelaba a toda la escuela lo gay que era y a su padre enterándose y el infierno en el que tendría que vivir se le mostró de mil maneras diferentes.

Rachel frustrada con la aparente baja de revoluciones que estaba mostrando Quinn decidió tomar el asunto en sus manos y las volteó hasta quedar en la cima en donde se aseguró de mover sus caderas circularmente de esa manera que la rubia adoraba, lo malo era que no daba resultados, Quinn todavía la besaba distraídamente y sus manos aún acariciaban sus muslos pero era de una manera tranquila, como si estuviera en piloto automático mientras ella se encargaba de llevarlas por el camino.

Gimió con frustración hundiéndose con fuerza en el regazo de Quinn para hacerla reaccionar, pero la porrista no respondió de la manera deseada.

Y ella estaba caliente como el infierno, por lo que se atrevió a hacer algo que nunca antes había hecho, con determinación soltó uno de los hombros de la rubia y antes de que se arrepintiera llevó su mano hasta la entrepierna de Quinn en donde apretó su miembro repetidas veces para tratar de hacer reaccionar a la chica aprovechando a la vez de tantear tanto como pudiera quedando un tanto sorprendida por lo grueso y duro que la longitud se sentía en contra de su mano.

Quinn sorprendida por el nuevo movimiento de Rachel se separó de los labios de la diva con un gemido, por más preocupada y en otro mundo que su mente estuviera, su polla a veces tenía mente propia por lo que no pudo evitar gemir ante la sensación de la mano de Rachel agarrando firmemente su erección o lo que quedaba de ella.

Incluso la sola idea de la chica tocándola la hacía empezar a ponerse dura de nuevo.

Lamentablemente Santana López no dejaba su mente y todo lo que la chica significaba.

-¿Qué pasa contigo? –preguntó Rachel algo molesta suspirando audiblemente.

-Lo siento, es sólo que tengo un montón de cosas pasado por mi cabeza.

-Quinn. ¿Estoy media desnuda encima de ti agarrando tu polla y tú estás pensando en otras cosas? –pidió la diva totalmente molesta sacando su mano lejos de la entrepierna de la otra chica pasándola por su cabello frustradamente.

-No, no Rachel no es eso, lo que pasa es que… -calló sus palabras dándose cuenta que lo mejor era guardarse lo de Santana para sí misma. Con una de ellas consumiéndose de los nervios era suficiente, no quería preocupar a Rachel-…No te enojes ¿sí?, estaba un poco distraída, pero ya no –aseguró levantándose hasta sentarse posar sus manos sobre los muslos de la diva que envolvían sus caderas y dándole una sonrisa coqueta se inclinó para besarle los labios tratando de distraerla.

Pero no funciono, Rachel le alejó poniendo sus manos sobre sus hombros mirándola detenidamente esperando una explicación, la diva tenía una mirada determinada en sus ojos chocolate por lo que suspiró con resignación dejándose caer de espaldas en la cama sintiendo como la morena se salía de ella y en cambio se sentaba a su lado mientras recuperaba su jersey y volvía a ponérselo, ella se sentó haciendo lo mismo tomando una bocanada de aire para empezar a hablar.

-Manera de arruinar el momento –habló entre dientes en cambio haciendo que Rachel levantara una ceja molesta.

-Si no recuerdo mal no fui yo quien empezó a arruinar el momento, no fui yo la que perdió su erecci…

-Vale, vale… es mi culpa, lo siento –interrumpió avergonzada.

Rachel puso los ojos.

-En serio, Quinn. ¿Qué pasa?, estaba todo bien…bueno no del todo, llegaste algo rara, pero después estaba todo bien y luego todo…raro de nuevo. Mira, si es por lo de Kurt ya te dije que no tienes porque preocuparte, no va a decir nada.

Miró a la diva por un momento prolongado pensando en cómo explicarle que Santana López parecía saber sobre su pequeño secreto, ella sabía que Rachel le tenía un poco de miedo a la latina por lo que no tenía ni idea de cómo reaccionaría la chica.

-Es…es Santana…

Lo primero que sintió fue sorpresa, no sabía porque la rubia estaba trayendo a la latina molesta en la conversación, pero cuando su cerebro empezó a poner las piezas juntas mostrándole la realidad del por qué cualquier persona pensaría en Santana se sintió empezarse a enojar a una velocidad impresionante, lo esperaba de cualquiera menos de Quinn.

-En serio me estás diciendo que estabas pensando en Santana mientras tú y yo…

-¡No!, no de esa manera, no necesito pensar en otra persona cuando estoy contigo.

-Entonces por qué estabas pensando en Santana.

-Si me dejaras hablar de una vez qui…

-Tú eres la que se está alargando con todo. Dime las cosas de una vez, no soy tan débil como tú piensas. Si no me evitas, siempre estás tratando de esconderme las cosas, como si yo no pudiera tomar las cosas tal y como son… y en serio está empezando a ponerme de los nervios, Quinn.

-Bueno, perdóname por preocuparme por ti y tratar de hacer las cosas bien, perdóname por tratar de no hacerte daño de la única manera que se me ocurre, per…

-¡Para! –le detuvo determinadamente.

Se estaban saliendo del tema y todo porque ella estaba con un carácter de mierda debido a su frustración sexual, estaba desquitándose con Quinn injustamente porque aún estaba caliente y no había podido tener un maldito orgasmo.

La rubia suspiro molesta mirándola con ojos entrecerrados en desconfianza.

-Lo siento –se disculpó rápido, Quinn asintió en acuerdo pero no pareció relajarse.

-Santana sabe acerca de nosotras –soltó la rubia rápido aprovechando que Rachel parecía estar escuchando.

La diva sintió como si alguien la golpeara en el estomago sacándole el aire, si lo que estaba diciendo Quinn era cierto, por primera vez en mucho tiempo no veía una manera de hacerse cargo de una situación. Santana estaba afuera de sus rangos, la chica era mala, en serio maldadosa, con la latina no tenía idea de cómo proceder.

Que Santana López supiera de ellas era lo peor que podría pasarles.

-¿Estás segura?

-Sí.

Se quedaron en silencio, Rachel con la mente en blanco no sabiendo que pensar, mientras la mente de Quinn le advertía hacer lo mismo de siempre; correr y esconderse, no le veía otra solución a las cosas, por más que quisiera seguir disfrutando su tiempo con la diva, no podía arriesgarse, ahora más que nunca la latina iba estar sobre ellas en todo momento tratando de encontrar algo para comprobar que estuviesen juntas.

-¿Qué piensas que debamos hacer? –preguntó la voz de Rachel de repente de manera suave.

Sabía que quizás su idea no le gustaría para nada a la diva, pero no tenía otra solución y por más que decepcionara a la morena esta vez no cambiaría de idea, además nadie decía que su solución tendría que durar por mucho tiempo, era sólo hasta que Santana les dejara tranquilas.

-Creo que lo mejor es pasar un tiempo separadas, así Santana no va a ver nada inusual pasando.

Una parte de ella deseaba que Rachel se negara, que mandara su idea al diablo y la tratara de cobarde abriéndole los ojos como siempre lo hacía. No quería dejar de verla ni siquiera por un tiempo corto, necesitaba a la chica en su vida, le gustara la idea o no.

-Creo… creo que eso es lo mejor –murmuró Rachel débilmente con un suspiro.

Su corazón se apretó ante las palabras de la chica, eso no era lo que se esperaba, no era normal que la morena se resignara así de rápido. Esperaba que Rachel peleara como ella no lo haría por lo que sea que tuvieran, pero la chica no parecía mostrar signos de salir con una idea nueva o un discurso sobre lo cobarde que estaba siendo al esconder nuevamente quien era.

Lo peor era que la morena no la miraba, sus ojos se perdían sobre el cubrecama evitándola, haciéndole sentir mal como nunca antes, con una sensación desagradable en el pecho.

Se dedicó a mirarla por un buen par de minutos antes de aclararse su garganta para llamar su atención, Rachel la miró tristemente a los ojos con una sonrisa contenida en sus labios.

-Creo que es mejor que me vaya, le dije a mi mamá que llegaría temprano –mintió mientras se ponía de pie dándole una última mirada a la chica, la diva sabía que estaba mintiendo aún así asintió poniéndose de pie para despedirla– No te preocupes, puedo dejar la puerta cerrada –se apresuró a decir cuando vio el movimiento de la chica, Rachel suspiró en acuerdo haciendo que esa sensación incomoda en su pecho se hiciera más grande.

No era así como deberían ir las cosas.

-Quinn –le llamó la diva cuando se había dado la vuelta para abandonar el cuarto.

Sintió a la chica colgarse nuevamente por su cuello mientras le besaba los labios desesperadamente y ella respondía de la misma forma empujando su lengua con ansias sabiendo que quizás pasaría mucho tiempo hasta que volviera hacer lo mismo.

Se besaron por minutos y cuando por fin se separaron le dio un pequeño beso en la frente aprovechando de respirar el aroma de su cabello antes de alejarse rápidamente murmurando un adiós rápido.

Rachel no fue tras ella.

... ... ... ...

Era uno de eso días en el que el coro estaba tranquilo, sin dramas pasando por ninguna parte y casi todos viviendo en su mundo, Brittany y Santana se hablaban sucio al oído de la otra ignorando a todo el resto de sus compañeros, Mercedes jugaba con su iphone The Sims Social creando un nuevo espacio para su hogar ajena al resto de los habitantes de la sala, Mike y Tina no estaban más que mirándose el uno al otro esperando a ver cuál de los dos aguantaba más sin que se les canse la vista, Puck estaba rogándole una vez más a Lauren dejarle tocar aunque sea uno de sus pechos a lo que la chica solo se burlaba.

Al otro lado del coro estaba Sam Evans cantando una nueva canción en voz bajita que se había aprendido en na'vi mientras miraba al espacio en trance, unas dos filas más abajo estaba Finn Hudson con una mirada soñadora en su rostro pensando en un sándwich de carne con doble queso y trocitos de tocino en la corteza, su estómago se quejaba en el pensamiento.

Will Schuester se encontraba en el piano simulando ver unas partituras mientras su mente se iba una vez más a la consejera de la escuela buscando diferentes maneras de cortejarla ahora que la mujer estaba oficialmente divorciada.

Para cualquier persona eso sería un día normal en el coro.

Para todos menos el ojo entrenado de Kurt Hummel.

Todo había empezado como siempre, Rachel y él habían llegado primero yéndose directamente al piano a pedirle a Brat que les tocara una de las canciones que habían estado ensayando porque simplemente se les daba la gana, iban ya diez minutos cantando cuando empezaron a llegar sus compañeros, primero la pareja de asiáticos con mercedes en el remolque, luego Brittany y Santana unidas de los meñiques, más tarde Puck y Lauren seguidos de un atolondrado Finn, ya últimos entraron Sam y Quinn Fabray.

Y fue ahí cuando las cosas se pusieron raras.

Quinn entró con la cabeza agachada yéndose directamente a uno de los rincones de la sala evitando la mirada de todos y, si bien no había nada tan raro en eso, sí había algo inusual en la mirada de desesperación y anhelo que tenía Rachel mientras seguía con sus expresivos ojos marrones la figura de Quinn.

Le dio casi un ataque en ese mismo momento, su mente rápidamente empezó a juntar todos los eventos de la semana, ya era día jueves y Rachel no se había juntado con Quinn durante ningún día para sus clases de canto.

Lo malo era que Rachel no se había referido al tema, pero él era su amigo y sabía que algo andaba mal, la diva estaba deprimida y no hablaba a no ser que sea estrictamente necesario y cualquiera podría darse cuenta incluso con los ojos cerrados que algo andaba mal si Rachel Berry no hablaba.

El aire salió de sus pulmones al darse cuenta que su hipótesis parecía comprobarse, obviamente había algo pasando, él lo sabía, su Gaydar no lo engañaba, pero en vez de sentir el placer que sentía cada vez que tenía razón no sintió nada más que miedo y algo de lástima por su amiga.

Estaba mal en tantas maneras que su amiga tuviera sentimientos hacia Quinn Fabray, tan, tan, tan mal.

Era como si él desarrollara sentimientos hacia David Karofsky.

No quería ni pensar en lo que haría Quinn cuando se enterara, o quizás el plan de Quinn Fabray en todo momento había sido hacer que Rachel desarrollara sentimientos por ella y humillarla una vez que considerara que fuera el momento adecuado, por algo la porrista tenía que haberse acercado a la diva, debía estar planeando algo, nunca se sabía con los matones.

Dejaría de usar productos para el cabello antes de dejar que Quinn le hiciera algo a Rachel.

Su mente ya estaba maquinando un montón de escenarios para abordar a la porrista y hacerle saber que él protegería con uñas y dientes a su amiga cuando casi se desmayó de la sorpresa ante lo que sus ojos alcanzaron a captar.

Había sido pequeño, pero ahí había estado.

Quinn Fabray aprovechando que Rachel estaba concentrada leyendo unas partituras había aprovechado de mirar a la otra chica de la misma manera en la que Rachel lo había hecho anteriormente, sólo que la rubia tenía una expresión dolor y algo de culpa en la mezcla.

Un grito de sorpresa se le quedó atrapado en la garganta, esto era nuevo e inesperado, tan malditamente inesperado que en vez de planear maneras para sacarle algo a Rachel más adelante se dedicó a observarlas a ambas durante toda la hora del coro, llegando a la conclusión de que algo realmente serio estaba pasando

Por primera vez su pasión por el chisme no estaba en su punto máximo, le daba miedo meterse en ese lio, pero viendo a Rachel tan desesperada y realmente preocupada le hacía a él mismo preocuparse, por lo que decidió que averiguaría las cosas de a poco y sólo por el bien de su amiga.

... ... ... ...

Rachel vio a Quinn ponerse de pie apresuradamente y pasar por su lado rápido sin dirigirle la mirada ni una sola vez, lo cual no era nuevo, la chica había estado actuando así desde hace días, a partir del momento en el que habían quedado de acuerdo en distanciarse por un tiempo ilimitado, lo cual ahora encontraba absurdo. Después del shock inicial y haber pensado las cosas con calma había llegado a la conclusión de que Santana López le daba exactamente lo mismo, no era como si la latina iba ir a su casa todo los días para asegurarse de que Quinn y ella estaban juntas, era simplemente absurdo distanciarse por completo, podía entender que en la escuela hicieran caso omiso de la otra pero no había razón válida para que la rubia dejara de visitarla.

Además la extrañaba tanto que le estaba costando concentrarse, se sentía tan sola y triste que no podía ni empezar a describirlo.

Tenía que hablar con Quinn y hacerle ver que estaban actuando como estúpidas.

-Rachel ¿tienes tiempo para un café? –preguntó la voz suave de Kurt distrayéndola.

Vio como Kurt le sonreía amablemente tentándola a irse con él y alejarse del drama que le esperaba, pero su determinación era fuerte.

-Me encantaría, Kurt. Pero ahora tengo cosas que hacer.

-¿Y más tarde?

-Claro, yo te llamo.

El chico le sonrió antes de que ella se diera la vuelta en busca de Quinn.

... ... ... ...

Quinn estaba a punto de hacer partir su coche cuando de sorpresa una acelerada Rachel Berry abrió la puerta del copiloto subiéndose sin invitación clavando sus ojos marrones llenos de determinación en los de ella haciendo que su pecho se apretara en anticipación.

-Tenemos que hablar –murmuró la chica con un tono de voz que indicaba que no aceptaría un no por respuesta.

Allí estaba la Rachel que conocía; determinada y directa, no obstante se obligó a centrarse en la resolución que se había formado durante el fin de semana y durante la semana que la diva y ella no habían tenido contacto. Seguiría sin tener comunicación con la chica a pesar de que Rachel tratara con mil maneras diferentes de convencerla de lo contrario.

Santana había estado sobre sus talones durante toda la semana, empezando el domingo enviándole mensajes de textos molestos y después durante todos los otros días soltando comentarios crípticos y observándola en todo momento, lo mismo había hecho con Rachel pero al parecer la diva no se había dado cuenta si el aparecer en su coche era una indicación.

Podía apostar cualquier cosa que en ese mismo momento la latina las estaba observando desde alguna parte.

-Se supone que tenemos que conservar las distancias –le recordó con voz obvia lanzando una mirada por el estacionamiento.

Rachel suspiró con fastidio.

-Quinn, esto es ridículo. Lo pensé durante el fin de semana y llegue a la conclusión de que no tenemos por qué dejar de vernos completamente, aún puedes venir a mi casa, Santana no va a aparecer de la nada y…

La rubia rió burlonamente, Rachel no tenía ni idea de lo que era capaz Santana.

-Tú no tienes ni idea de cómo es Santana cuando algo se le mete en la cabeza, Rachel. No va parar hasta verme metiéndote la lengua por la boca y sacarnos una foto. ¿Te gustaría que Finn viera eso? ¿Qué se enterara por Santana de todas las personas?

La diva quedó en silencio sopesando las palabras de la rubia, por supuesto que no le gustaba nada de eso, lo que tenían ellas era algo más que simplemente dos adolescentes hormonales liándose a espaldas de sus novios, eran confidentes y algo muy parecido a amigas, un tipo de amigas que disfrutaban abrazándose, acurrucándose y repartiéndose besos.

Le encantaba los abrazos de Quinn, le encantaba todo lo que tenía que ver con Quinn, necesitaba a Quinn.

-Entonces vamos a tener que ser más cuidadosas –concluyó determinadamente observando como la rubia la miraba atenta con frustrados ojos color miel.

-Rachel, tú no entiendes. Santana es peligrosa, no podemos correr el riesgo de que se entere, nos haría trizas y tú…

-No Quinn. Tú eres la que no entiende, no voy a terminar con lo que tenemos simplemente porque Santana quiere tener algo para entretenerse y tú estás demasiado asustada para pensar con claridad y darte cuenta que estamos actuando como estúpidas.

-¿Y qué es lo que tenemos? –pidió con sorna viendo como Rachel abría y cerraba sus labios tratando de encontrar una respuesta–. Lo único que hacemos es liarnos. Nada más.

No quería ser tan perra y menospreciar lo que tenían hasta el punto de sentirse avergonzada de sus palabras, pero tenía que hacer que Rachel entrara en razón, tenía que protegerla, se desesperaba de puro pensar en que la morena pudiera ser tratada nuevamente como antes cuando era atormentada todos los días y recibida con un granizado diario, esta vez la cosas podían ser diferentes, no dejaría que Rachel sufra simplemente porque ella no había podido mantenerse lejos.

Por supuesto que le dolía la idea de alejarse de la chica, ya se sentía miserable teniendo que hacer caso omiso de ella, la extraña todos los días y a cada hora ahora que tenía una idea de cómo era tener a Rachel contantemente en su vida, se le apretaba el corazón cada vez que la miraba en la distancia que siempre tenía que poner entre ellas, sus manos le pedían tocarla y todo su cuerpo se sentía extraño si la diva no estaba a su lado.

La necesitaba más que nada pero se había dado cuenta que la quería demasiado para dejar que sufra injustamente de nuevo.

A Rachel ya la trataban mal por el simple hecho de tener dos padres gay, no quería ni intentar adivinar cómo serían las cosas si los demás se enteraran que la diva estaba con ella de una manera más que amistosa.

Y sí la gente se llegaba a enterar por Santana López las cosas serían incluso peores, la latina contaría las cosas de una manera morbosa que haría a todos flipar en el mal sentido.

Sabía que Rachel también la extrañaba pero no era de la misma manera en que lo hacía ella, claro la diva le tenía algo de cariño por que se había acostumbrado a tenerla cerca, pero era simplemente eso, una costumbre, y las costumbres se podían quitar hasta llegar a olvidarlas.

En cambio para ella Rachel era más bien como una necesidad.

-No puedo creer que hayas dicho eso –habló la diva con dientes apretados mirándola con enojo.

Tenía ganas de abofetear a Quinn por lo estúpida que se estaba comportando y por hacerla sentir tan mal, sus palabras le habían caído como un golpe en el estómago, incluso podía sentir sus ojos mojándose un poco, aún así se obligó a calmarse recordándose que la rubia estaba diciendo todas esas estupideces porque estaba asustada.

-Rachel es la ver…

-Cállate Quinn, estás diciendo todas estas cosas para que yo deje de hablar y así tú puedas seguir con tu idea estúpida.

-Rachel… -murmuró suavemente queriendo acercarse cuando notó que la morena estaba a punto de perder la compostura, se le hacía un nudo en la garganta darse cuenta que ella estaba produciendo la reacción de la diva.

-No… -advirtió la morena al ver el movimiento de la otra chica.

Se revolvió en su asiento incomoda esperando que Rachel recuperara la compostura mientras ella trataba de aguantar sus propias lágrimas de frustración, cuando escuchó suspirar a la diva se atrevió a hablar de nuevo con voz suave.

-Es lo mejor, Rach… tenemos que dejar de vernos. Además tienes a Finn, quizás es hora de que lo intenten en serio –sugirió con una sonrisa que estaba segura salió más como una mueca de asco, la idea de Finn tocando a Rachel le daba nauseas.

Pero tenía que pensar en la seguridad de la diva y Finn era aburrido y seguro.

Rachel la fulminó con la mirada.

-Tú crees que estás haciendo esto por mí pero nuevamente estás siendo nada más que cobarde Quinn. Santana es una oportunidad que te cayó del cielo para apartarte antes de que las cosas se pusieran serias –soltó de forma rápida haciendo que Quinn la mirara sorprendida.

No sabía de donde estaban saliendo todas esas cosas, quería hacer que la rubia se sintiera tan mal como la estaba haciendo sentir, quería odiarla pero al mismo tiempo besarla y eso la volvía loca, se sentía asustada porque no sabía qué diablos le estaba pasando era como si tuviera una gran carga en el pecho y unas terribles ganas de llorar y culpar a Quinn por todo, no podía creer que la rubia realmente deseaba dejar de verla.

Algo se había roto dentro de ella.

-Rachel…

-No, si quieres que dejemos de vernos, está bien. Si quieres ignorarme está bien, pero no pretendas que lo haces por el bien de alguien más que no seas tú misma…

-Rach, estás mal interpretando las cosas, yo…

-No, vamos a dejar de vernos y es porque eso es lo **tú** quieres, no metas a nadie más en el lio que tienes contigo misma, Quinn –gritó bajándose del coche tan rápido como se había subido.

No la siguió, sabía que estaba haciendo lo correcto, le dolía que Rachel pensara que estaba siendo egoísta pero la diva aún no entendía en el problema que estaban metidas, la chica iba estar enojada con ella por un rato pero tenía que mantenerla segura.

Cuando estuvo convencida de que Rachel no volvería a gritarle dejó escapar las lágrimas que estaba conteniendo, se sentía tan miserable y desesperada, no recordaba como aguantaba antes de Rachel y lo peor era que lo único que podía hacer era llorar, como si su cuerpo y si mente no pudieran hacer más que eso.

Un golpeteó en el vidrio del copiloto la hizo enderezarse y limpiarse rápidamente las lagrimas antes de girarse para encontrarse con una sonriente Santana López mirándola detrás del vidrio.

-Te ves como la mierda, Fabray.


	8. Chapter 8

**Glee no es mío ni tampoco sus personajes.**

Lo que me gusta más de Santana es que es la villana perfecta pero a la vez sorprendentemente cómica.

Muchas gracias por sus reviews.

... ... ...

Se sentía tan mal que ni siquiera tenía la fuerza como para bajarse del coche y darle a Santana su merecido por ser la persona responsable en arruinar lo único que la mantenía cuerda, sin embargo nada impidió que mirara al rostro de la latina con toda la rabia e incluso hasta el odio que la envolvía. Quería borrar la sonrisa burlona de los labios de la latina y hacerla sufrir hasta que la otra chica no pudiera más de miserable.

Quería destruirla.

-Santana, si sabes lo que es bueno para ti, te sugiero que me dejes sola –habló entre dientes enviándole una mirada de odio.

Santana rió abriendo descaradamente la puerta sentándose cómodamente en el asiento del copiloto.

-No estás en posición de sugerirme nada, Fabray.

No obstante la latina se encontraba sorprendida por el aguante de la chica, por lo que ella había alcanzado a ver escondida desde su auto la enana y Quinn se habían metido en una pelea bien fea.

Fabray se veía como la mierda y aún así la estaba amenazando, incluso sabiendo que ella tenía su reputación en sus manos.

-Pide lo que sea que quieras rápido y… y deja a Rachel fuera de esto –exigió la rubia determinada.

Quinn sabía que había llegado la hora en la que Santana empezaría a chantajearla, iba a ser la parte más difícil de todo, pero ella era igual o más perra que Santana por lo que haría las cosas bien. Saldría limpia de todo el lio y sin a lastimar a Rachel en lo más mínimo.

La latina arqueó una ceja sorprendida ante la amenaza detrás de la petición de la rubia, ella había pensado que las dos chicas estaban liándose porque tenían dos novios estúpidos y aburridos que no servían de nada, no porque hubiera algo más profundo pasando. Y que Quinn Fabray, la persona más egoísta que conocía estuviera protegiendo a Rachel Berry sobre ella misma significaba que algo realmente estaba pasando.

Y eso cambiaba todas las cosas.

-Antes que todo baja el tonito, Fabray. Yo soy la que exige y tú eres la perra que por descuidada y caliente paga las consecuencias… en serio, Quinn. ¿Berry de toda la gente?...eso es más que enfermo, es…

-Te dije que dejes a Rachel fuera de esto, Santana –amenazó Quinn por segunda vez.

Santana suspiró sonriendo burlonamente, venía la parte más divertida del plan que tenía en su mente, no había nada que la divirtiera más que ver a la gente perdiendo el control.

-Quiero tu lugar en las Cheerios de aquí a dos semanas o toda la escuela se entera de tu secreto sucio y raro con Berry…

-Eso…

-Todavía no he terminado, Fabray -interrumpió la latina con una mirada de advertencia-. También quiero cupones gratis para un mes en Breadstix y todos tus solos en Glee… estoy harta de balancearme como una marioneta al final cuando sé que mi voz suena mucho mejor que tu encantadora voz nasal –terminó la chica haciendo sonar sus dedos como siempre lo hacía cuando quería que la gente viera su punto.

La rubia sintió ganas de reír de incredulidad, no podía creer que había perdido a Rachel porque Santana quería quedar en la punta de la pirámide de las cheerios, cantar más en el coro y comer más seguido en Breadstix.

Tenía que ser todo alguna clase de broma, aunque la latina la miraba seria esperando su repuesta, por lo que no le quedo de otra que tomar una bocanada de aire gigante y pasarse su mano por sobre sus ojos como siempre lo hacía cuando quería aclarar su mente.

-Eres ridícula, Santana, tan ridícula que me das lástima –se burló cuando por más que intentara calmarse simplemente no lo había logrado.

Su mente lo único que le recordaba era a Rachel y lo molesta y dolida que la chica había parecido.

Santana entrecerró sus ojos oscuros con enojo, Fabray la estaba poniendo de los nervios, se suponía que aceptara sus peticiones y dejaran las cosas claras rápido, no era como si ella tuviera todo el tiempo del mundo para desperdiciarlo con la estupidez de Quinn.

Echando una mirada alrededor del estacionamiento se acercó más a la rubia tomando una postura amenazante.

-Si así es como quieres jugar Fabray, está bien por mí. La enana va a sufrir tanto que cinco granizados por día van a ser el menor de sus problemas. Voy a hacerla llorar y sufrir hasta que tú misma llores de impotencia. Y no vas a poder hacer nada porque todos se van a enterar de lo gay que eres por Berry, vas a quedar al fondo con lo peor de esta escuela y…

Un golpeteo molesto en la ventana de la latina las sacó a ambas de su pequeña riña.

Santana hizo una mueca descontenta viendo a los ojos casi celestes de la persona detrás del vidrio mirarle con advertencia, ahí se jodían todos sus planes.

Quinn suspiró cansada, Santana sola ya era un inmenso problema con el que lidiar.

¿Santana y Brittany juntas?

Ni siquiera tenía ganas de intentar pelear en contra de las dos.

-Abran la puerta –exigió Brittany con un mohín apuntando a los asientos traseros del coche.

-Brittany te dije que me esperaras en la salida –murmuró Santana molesta dándose la vuelta en su asiento cuando la rubia más alta había entrado al coche.

-Pero te estabas demorando mucho.

-Bueno… tenía cosas que hacer.

-¿Qué cosas?

-Cosas Britt… cosas.

-¿Estás haciendo lo que te pedí que no hicieras, Santana? –preguntó Brittany entrecerrando sus ojos en sospecha.

-No…

-¡Santana!

La latina cruzó sus brazos sobre su pecho de malas ganas y resignada se volvió en su asiento negándose a mirar a cualquiera de las dos rubias, ella tenía un plan excelente y ahí estaba Brittany arruinando algo que era para las dos.

-Ustedes dos están locas –murmuró Quinn ya cansada de todo y haciéndose presente.

Brittany miró a la muchacha rubia con una sonrisa amable sólo para perderla una vez que se dio cuenta de los llorosos ojos color miel y la apariencia derrotada de la chica.

Ella creía haber sido bien clara cuando le había dicho a Santana que no tenían que meterse entre el lio de Rachel y Quinn, lo que sea que tuvieran las chicas saldría a la luz con el tiempo, pero su Sanny era traviesa y le gustaba molestar a la gente, lo cual era una clase de humor retorcido que ella estaba tratando de quitarle, sin embargo las malas costumbres costaban en morir y el humor retorcido de Santana era una costumbre mala y vieja que costaría mucho en irse.

Con un suspiro trató de ordenar sus pensamientos para tratar de arreglar la situación, Santana iba a estar molesta pero su deber como amigas de Quinn era ayudarla a entrar al maravilloso mundo del lesbianismo en el cual vivían ella y Santana, no molestarla y sacar provecho de la situación.

Además, en el último tiempo la rubia parecía tan sola, necesitaba amigas, necesitaba gente a su alrededor.

-Quinnie, siento mucho que estés triste… no hagas caso de nada de lo que acabe de decir Santana, nosotras nos vamos a mantener fuera de tu camino, puedes seguir compartiendo todos los besos dulces que quieras con Rachel.

-¡Brittany! –siseó la latina.

-¿Qué? –pidió Quinn confundida.

No entendía nada, primero estaba Santana amenazándola con hacer sufrir a Rachel lo cual la ponía enferma de puro pensarlo y por otro lado estaba la dulce de Brittany que al parecer había llegado en su rescate.

Su cerebro no podía seguir procesando más cosas.

-Puedes seguir tranquila con tus asuntos, Quinn. Santana no va a decir o hacer nada ni a ti ni a Rachel -aseguró Brittany con una sonrisa sincera-. Tú secreto está a salvo con nosotras, Quinnie.

Santana asintió a regañadientes tratando de no pensar en todas las cosas que hubiese podido conseguir en un solo día. No era como si realmente fuera hacer sufrir a la enana o soltar por la escuela que la rubia era gay, simplemente iba a chantajearla.

Quinn no pudo hacer más que echarse a llorar, todo estaba tan jodido, era demasiado, todo era demasiado.

Santana se rascó su mejilla derecha nerviosamente mirando con ojos saltones a la rubia desplomarse en contra del volante, no sabía qué hacer o decir, ella sólo sabía consolar a Brittany y por consecuencia a Lord Tubbington cuando tenía hambre.

Brittany sintió su corazón apretarse en la pantalla que estaba mostrando su amiga, sus sollozos eran desgarradores, Quinn se veía tan perdida que le hacía querer abrazarla y susurrarle que todo saldría bien, por lo que eso fue lo que le indicó a la latina que hiciera con una mirada significativa.

Santana abrió mucho más los ojos si fuera posible ante la demanda de Brittany y con una velocidad impresionante abrió la puerta indicándole a la rubia que cambiaran de lugar, lo cual hicieron en cosa de segundos sin que Quinn se diera ni cuenta.

Brittany sostuvo a la otra rubia con fuerza sintiendo sus propias lagrimas empezar a parecer en sus ojos, sentía que algo se estaba perdiendo, Quinn debería estar feliz de que Sanny dejaría de molestarla en vez de llorar como si su vida dependiera de ello.

-Está todo bien, Quinn. Todo va a salir bien, nadie se va a enterar de nada y… y tienes a Rachel y…-Britt calló sus palabras al notar que la chica parecía llorar con más fuerza.

No lo entendía, ¿Santana había dicho algo malo?

La mirada que le estaba dirigiendo la latina le avisó que su novia tampoco tenía idea de nada.

-Quinn… si es por lo que dijo Santana… -empezó con cuidado independiente de la mirada molesta que le estaba enviando la latina-…ella no lo decía en serio, todo está bien ahora. Santana incluso se va a disculpar, ¿cierto Sanny?

La latina suspiró con fastidio antes de allegarse a las dos rubias para hacerse escuchar, más le valía disculparse o Britt la tendría semanas sin nada de nada.

-Lo siento por todo, Quinn. Tu enana y tú pueden seguir tan felices como estaban –se disculpó rápidamente, eso era lo mejor que podrían esperar de ella.

Quinn se agarró con más fuerza a Brittany llorando desesperadamente, ahora no valía de nada, todo estaba más que jodido, Rachel probablemente ya la estaba odiando y mentalizándose para olvidarse de ella, la diva era decidida y lo que quería lo lograba.

-Terminamos… Rachel y yo terminamos… ella…ella… -una nueva ola de lagrimas la golpeó cesando sus palabras.

Pero Brittany y Santana habían captado lo que la rubia estaba diciendo, incluso con todos los sollozos.

-Mierda –murmuró Brittany frunciendo el ceño.

-Bueno… eso es jodido –habló Santana sintiendo un poquito de culpa carcomerla.

La rubia de ojos celestes compartió una mirada de entendimiento con su novia, tendrían que arreglar el lio que había dejado Santana, era todo culpa del humor retorcido de la latina, esta vez Santana había jodido a Quinn de una manera muy mala y tendría que remediarlo.

Brittany dejaría de hablarle por meses sí es que no le ponía solución al lio que había hecho, y eso era algo que definitivamente no que quería vivir.

-Vamos a arreglarlo, Quinn. ¿Cierto Santana? –dijo la rubia decidida.

-Por supuesto, vamos a recuperar a tu enana y empezar a hacer las cosas bien del principio –prometió la latina determinada.

Hacer que Quinn reconquiste a Berry sería una tarea fácil, nada más tendría que cantarle un par de canciones en el coro, regalarle un par de flores, susurrarle palabras bonitas al oído y tendría a la enana de vuelta.

-No -habló Quinn interrumpiendo los planes que se estaban formando en la mente de la latina- No voy a poner a Rachel a sufrir de nuevo… lo que paso con Santana me mostro de primera mano que Rachel está mejor sin mí que conmigo… así que no… vamos a dejarla tranquila y eso es todo –concluyó la rubia determinada secándose sus lágrimas.

Santana rodó sus ojos con cansancio, quizás iba a ser un poco más difícil de lo que pensaba que Fabray reconquiste a Berry, pero ella era Santana López y lo que se proponía lo lograba. Además tenía como incentivo la mirada de advertencia que le estaba dando Britt, su rubia estaba molesta, ella podía darse cuenta de eso, esta vez la había jodido en grande.

Echándole una última mirada a Brittany se entendieron para hacerse cargo del lio que era Quinn Fabray en ese momento, ellas se ocuparían de la rubia, mal que mal era su culpa, aunque eso jamás lo aceptaría.

... ... ... ...

-Estoy seguro que algo debe estar mal… quizás pasó algo en el coro. Tú sabes cómo se pone de sensible con eso -murmuró Aaron Berry acomodando nerviosamente sus lentes sobre su nariz por centésima vez en el día.

Thomas Berry miró a su esposo de soslayo sopesando las palabras de su marido, definitivamente había algo que andaba mal con su pequeña princesa, ambos se habían dado cuenta nada más Rachel entrar por la puerta el día anterior, su pequeña diva apenas los había mirado yéndose en cambio directamente a su habitación en lo que parecía ser un estado de trance.

Rachel no había vuelto a salir de su cuarto en un día y medio entero.

Ni siquiera había bajado a contarles como había estado su reunión con el coro, tampoco a comer su lasaña vegana favorita que le habían preparado y mucho menos hecho sus ejercicios vocales que los volvía locos a ambos y que no se saltaba ni un día.

Tampoco se escuchaba ningún ruido desde la habitación de Rachel.

-Imposible, cada vez que tiene problemas con el coro alega hasta el cansancio.

-¿Quizás fue algo relacionado con Finn? – intentó nuevamente Aaron.

-No, Kurt hubiese aparecido hace rato con musicales y helados bajo el brazo si ese fuera el problema.

Aaron suspiró en frustración, todo esto era nuevo, cada vez que Rachel estaba molesta había mucho ruido de por medio, lo mismo pasaba cuando estaba emocionada o triste.

Pero esta vez se encontraban ante el silencio, algo nunca antes visto en la residencia Berry.

-Yo creo que debes ir a verla –sugirió el hombre más pequeño a su marido– ir a revisar que todo esté bien.

-¿Por qué yo? –refunfuñó Thomas disconforme.

Su princesa estaba tan rara que no se atrevía subir las escaleras hasta la habitación de su hija, de hecho se moría del miedo y no sólo él, su marido estaba experimentando el mismo sentimiento.

-A mí me tocó la última vez.

-Ya, pero sólo era un problema con Finn, nada nuevo.

Se quedaron en silencio mirándose directamente el uno al otro, hasta que Thomas fue el primero en apartar su mirada hacia las escaleras suspirando resignado.

Aaron suspiró en alivio al verse libre de la difícil tarea.

-Que sepas que la próxima vez sea lo que sea te va a tocar a ti.

-Suerte –fue lo único que respondió Aaron.

Thomas subió las escaleras nervioso como si sus piernas le tiritaran de las ansias, recreando varias escenarios en su mente de cómo se enfrentaría al nuevo problema que parecía tener su niña. Al llegar a la puerta de la habitación de su hija tocó varias veces pero no recibió repuesta, un poco asustado se decidió a entrar saltándose la regla de privacidad de la que tanto hacía alarde su princesa.

Lo que lo recibió no era lo que se esperaba, Rachel estaba vestida en sus pijamas, su cabello estaba en un moño desordenado hecho a la ligera, se encontraba en el centro de su cama sentada con las piernas recogidas hacia el pecho, sus brazos sobre sus rodillas aguantando su mentón, la chica tenía una mirada vacía hacia la nada misma.

Rachel parecía estar en trance.

Él se acercó con cuidado hasta sentarse frente a su pequeña mirándola asustado y no sabiendo cómo actuar o qué decir se quedó inmóvil mirando a su niña, cuando se dio cuenta que Rachel no reaccionaría ante su presencia decidió carraspear varias veces para llamar su atención.

No hubo respuesta, ni siquiera un guiño, los ojos de Rachel normalmente llenos de emociones los cuales él casi siempre podía leer estaban vacios, era imposible saber lo que estaba sintiendo y mucho menos pensando.

Carraspeó de nuevo cinco minutos más tarde.

Nada.

Cuando ya llevaban diez minutos sin progreso decidió que había estado en suficiente silencio y le había dado a Rachel un montón de tiempo para intentar explicarse.

-Rachel, si no hablas no puedo ayudarte, mi amor.

Su princesa no se inmutó.

-Rach, en algún momento tienes que hablar y sería mejor si empezaras ahora.

Nada.

Suspiró frustrado, no sabía qué hacer, quizás lo mejor era ir a buscar a su esposo y que él se hiciera cargo. Ya estaba por hacer precisamente eso cuando escuchó un pequeño grito ahogado venir de la puerta, ahí estaba un sorprendido Aaron, el pequeño hombre se acercó a él dándole miradas cuestionadoras a lo que él no hizo más que encogerse de hombros, su marido asustado llegó hasta estar a su lado en donde observó a su hija con ojo calculador.

-¿Qué pasa cariño? –intentó Aaron, sólo para obtener la misma respuesta que había obtenido Thomas.

Silencio.

Los hombres compartieron una mirada de entendimiento, algo muy malo le había sucedido a su pequeña estrella.

-Rachel necesitamos que hables para saber lo qué está pasando, tú sabes lo importante que es la comunicación en las relaciones –reintentó Thomas.

Al fin Rachel había levantado sus ojos a los de él ante sus palabras, su niña parpadeaba rápidamente, como si estuviera saliendo de un sueño, notó la sorpresa en sus ojos, luego la rabia, seguido por tristeza y dolor.

Le partía el corazón ver a su pequeña estrella en tanto dolor, ni siquiera los años de abusos sufridos por los matones de su escuela le habían hecho verla en un estado tan miserable.

-¿Alguna vez has sentido esa sensación de como si abandonaras tu cuerpo y luego cuando volvieras lo sintieras como si ya no fuera tuyo? ¿Cómo si le hubieran arrebatado algo importante?

Thomas se quedó en silencio sabiendo que era lo que tenía que hacer, mientras Aaron escuchaba a su hija conmocionado, no tenía idea de lo que estaba pasándole y mucho menos de lo que Rachel estaba hablando.

-Es como si te sacaran algo de aquí y…–explicó la chica agarrándose el pecho con fuerza–…y te dejaran en un dolor que se expande de a poco llegando a todas partes, lo sientes en todos lados…es…es como si estuvieras en un dolor interminable que se va haciendo peor y peor…

Su niña había empezado a hablar cada vez más rápido con pequeñas lágrimas corriendo por sus mejillas, sin embargo era como si su estrella no se diera cuenta, era como si estuviera en otro lugar.

-Rachel, mi amor… -empezó Thomas.

-Yo… yo pensé… yo pensé que….-lloró su princesa incapaz de seguir hablando-…yo…yo necesito estar sola… ¿sí? –pidió la chica cuando por fin sus sollozos le habían permitido hablar.

Basto una mirada compartida entre los dos hombres para que ambos la envolvieran en sus brazos, Aaron no sabiendo si llorar de la desesperación al no saber lo qué estaba pasando, mientras Thomas un poco más concentrado en las palabras que había dicho Rachel creía tener al fin una idea de lo que estaba sucediendo, no estaba seguro y deseaba con todo su corazón estar equivocado.

No obstante él sabía que a todos les tocaba un vez en la vida tener un corazón roto y al parecer era el turno de su princesa.

Era una mierda pero era la vida misma.

... ... ... ...

-Estoy decepcionada de ti, Santana.

-Pero Britt, yo…

-Te pedí que dejes a Quinnie tranquila…y tú dijiste que lo harías…

-¡Y lo iba a hacer!...pero tú…

-¿Qué? -se escuchó la voz peligrosamente baja de Brittany-. ¿Ahora es mi culpa el lio gigante que dejaste?

-Bueno… si no hubieses interrumpido justo cuando Quinn iba a darme lo que quería no habría pasado nada… de hecho, hubiéramos quedado todos felices…

-Mentira… Rachel y Quinn se separaron desde que tú empezaste a vigilarlas como una psicópata rara… no ahora, mucho antes y… y fue por tu culpa.

Santana hizo una mueca al sentir una ola grandísima de culpa recorrerla entera.

Lo peor era que Brittany venía repitiéndole lo mismo desde hacía tres días que habían tenido que hacerse cargo de Quinn Fabray e ir a dejarla a su casa porque la chica rubia era incapaz de dejar de llorar y decir cosas incoherentes.

-¿Y tú cómo sabes eso?

-Era cosa de observarlas Sanny, y yo me lo pasó observando a la gente.

Maldita Britt y su inteligencia.

-Bueno… no es enteramente mi culpa, sí Quinn realmente quisiera a la enana, lo cual encuentro totalmente enfermo si se me permite decir… pero como sea, si quisiera a Berry le hubiese dado lo mismo lo que yo pensara o planeara hacer –se defendió la latina inútilmente tratando de sacarse el sentimiento de culpa que la carcomía.

Brittany suspiró cansada mirando a su novia cuidadosamente, podía darse cuenta que Santana se sentía culpable, pero su orgullo le impedía aceptar que ésta vez se había equivocado de una manera realmente mala.

-Dime Sanny… ¿Te pareció que a Quinn le diera todo lo mismo ese día en su auto o que no quisiera ni un poco a Rachel? ¿Se comprobó acaso tu hipótesis de; "Quinn está jugando con la enana"?

-No…-susurró humildemente la latina mirando hacía el suelo de madera de la casa de los Pierce en derrota.

-Eso mismo pensaba.

-Bien…lo que hice estuvo mal…quizás.

-Lo estuvo.

-¡Pero tú no puedes seguir enojada conmigo, Brittany!

-Sí puedo y voy a seguir estándolo por un tiempo muy largo…

-¡Tenemos tu casa para nosotras solas! -le recordó la latina desesperada tratando de ganarse nuevamente a su rubia-. ¿Y prefieres seguir enojada conmigo en vez de aprovecharlo? –preguntó incrédula.

Brittany suspiró cansadamente antes de levantarse del sofá en el que estaban sentadas y moverse a través de la sala poniendo una distancia entre su novia y ella, lo que haría le costaría más que hacer que Lord Tubbington empezara a comer vegetales.

-Mientras no empieces a darte cuenta que no puedes jugar con los sentimientos de la gente no vas a tener nada de esto… –amenazó Brittany tomando uno de sus pechos con una mirada falsa de lástima–…ni de esto…–terminó su sentencia apuntando a su parte delantera.

Santana literalmente soltó un grito ahogado.

-Brittany, tú no puedes negarm…

-Sí, sí puedo… también estás durmiendo en el sillón, ni siquiera te atrevas a subir a mi cuarto –sentenció la rubia antes de girar en sus talones directo a su habitación.

No le gustaba castigar a Santana, pero esta vez era lo correcto.

La latina se dejó caer con fastidio en el sofá de los Pierce, Brittany estaba seria acerca de todo y ya le estaba asustando, sin contar que llevaba más de tres días sin nada de sexo porque su novia creía que aún no se lo merecía.

Cerrando sus ojos le imploró a su mente empezar a pensar en un plan maestro, el lio ya no era de terceras personas, ahora la envolvía a ella también.

Si Quinn y la enana no andaban paseándose felices de la mano enfermas de amor en un plazo corto de tiempo Brittany no la dejaría estar ni a veinte centímetros de ella y eso era algo que definitivamente no iba esperar a que suceda.

... ... ... ...

Kurt tocó el timbre de los Berry tres veces como siempre lo hacía, la única diferencia estaba en que esta vez le habían abierto la puerta nada mas su dedo índice separarse del pequeño botón blanco que era el timbre, Thomas Berry lo recibió con una sonrisa inmensa haciéndolo entrar rápidamente para después quedarse observándolo por varios segundos que le hicieron ponerse nervioso.

-¿Pasa algo señor Berry?

Thomas tomó una bocanada de aire sopesando sus opciones, quería interrogar a Kurt para saber quien había sido el infeliz en dejar a su pequeña en tanto dolor pero temía estar entrometiéndose en los asuntos de su hija y eso era algo que no quería hacer, por lo que se decidió por un enfoque menos agresivo.

-No nada, es sólo que hace tiempo que no te veo por acá Kurt…

-Sí, la escuela y solicitudes universitarias me tienen ocupadísimo.

-Sí, me lo imaginaba.

-Pero no tan ocupado como para no darme cuenta de que Rachel faltó el viernes pasado a la escuela, el fin de semana su teléfono estaba apagado y hoy falto de nuevo, y yo sé que si Rachel Berry falta un día _lunes_ algo definitivamente está mal…

Thomas suspiró con resignación, Kurt no tenía idea de nada tampoco.

-Está en su habitación… con un resfriado…

-¿En serio? ¿Por qué no me llamó?, ella sabe que la hubiese acompañado todo el fin de semana con tal de que no esté sola… yo sé lo necesitada que se pone cuando está enferma.

Thomas sonrió ante la preocupación del chico a la vez que se encogía de hombros en respuesta a todas sus preguntas.

-Ya sabes cómo son las mujeres, Kurt… raras… pero que eso no te detenga, sube a verla estoy seguro que se pondrá contenta.

Kurt asintió distraído dándose la vuelta hacía las escaleras sopesando a la vez la nueva información en su cabeza.

Rachel jamás lo dejaba tranquilo cuando estaba resfriada, la chica era extremadamente necesitada, quería tenerlo a su lado las veinticuatro horas del día acompañándola en un sinfín de maratones de musicales que según ella eran terapéuticos, es más, la última vez que Rachel había tenido amigdalitis había tenido que prácticamente irse a vivir a la casa de los Berry por una semana entera que había durado Rachel enferma.

Con cuidado abrió la puerta de su mejor amiga frunciendo el entrecejo confundido cuando se encontró con el cuarto de la diva algo oscuro, la cama estaba hecha un lio llena de pañuelos desechables repartidos por todos lados, el suelo estaba lleno de ropa y algunos platos y cubiertos esparcidos sin ningún orden, lo cual lo sorprendió porque Rachel era alguien que odiaba el desorden.

Estaba a punto de gritar el nombre de la muchacha cuando su amiga emergió del baño con una toalla alrededor de su cuerpo y una en la cabeza, era más que obvio que la chica venía saliendo de una ducha, también que había estado llorando harto a juzgar por sus parpados hinchados y ojos rojos.

-Oh Rach ¿Qué pasa? –inquirió preocupado dando un par de pasos rápidos hacia su amiga y envolverla en un abrazo.

La diva enterró su rostro en su pecho inhalando profundamente buscando algo de comodidad, él la abrazó fuerte tratando de transmitirle de alguna manera que estaba ahí con ella y que no iría a ninguna parte.

-¿Qué pasa Rach? –preguntó apartándose un poco para mirar el rostro de su amiga.

Nada más Rachel abrir la boca para hablarle rompió en un montón de sollozos que lo dejaron anonadado, pero sobre todo asustado, no sabía qué hacer, por lo que lo primero que hizo fue abrazarla con fuerza y una vez que la diva se hubo calmado lo suficiente la soltó y le buscó la ropa más cómoda que le pudo encontrar y la mandó a cambiarse, ya presentable y con ropa puesta le peino y secó su cabello asegurándose de masajear el cuero cabelludo de la chica para relajarla un poco y así hacer que su futura conversación fuera más llevadera.

-¿Finn hizo algo estúpido de nuevo? –pidió una vez ya sentados en la cama de la morena listos para conversar y él para hallar una solución a lo que sea que tuviera a su diva tan triste.

-No… es… es…. –la morena tomó una bocanada de aire profunda con sus ojos pegados en la colcha de su cama–… es Quinn –soltó la muchacha finalmente mordiéndose el labio inferior fuertemente para retener un sollozo.

Él lo sabía.

Sabía que Quinn Fabray haría algo para dejar a su mejor amiga en el estado en que estaba, si bien él había visto _algo _en los ojos de Quinn días atrás eso no quería decir que la rubia no era una cosa mala y nada más que destructiva para Rachel.

-¿Qué te hizo está vez? –inquirió apretando los dientes para contener la rabia que le estaba naciendo en contra de la animadora rubia.

Rachel soltó un gran suspiro pasándose una de sus manos derrotadamente por su cabello, la diva se veía tan miserable que a él mismo le hacía sentir una cosa extraña en el pecho.

-No hizo nada… nada de nada… y eso es lo peor… no hizo nada… cómo si no importara…

-Rachel, Quinn Fabray es una insensible descorazonada hija de p…

-No Kurt… –le cortó la diva con una mirada suplicante–…escúchame primero y después decides si todavía quieres insultarla –pidió la morena mirándolo con sus ojos brillando en emociones.

Él asintió a regañadientes.

Rachel se lo contó todo, todo acerca de cómo se empezaron a acercar, de cómo se fueron convirtiendo en compañeras, luego en confidentes y más tarde amigas, le contó de todas las tardes en las que Quinn venía a hacerle compañía en donde reían y disfrutaban de su tiempo juntas hasta agotarlo por completo, le confesó de lo sensible, cariñosa y tierna que Quinn era a su alrededor, también de todo el respeto y delicadeza con que la trataba, como si de un objeto extremadamente preciado se tratase, incluso le dijo acerca de la extraña capacidad de Quinn al ser capaz de abrirse únicamente con Rachel y que de una rara manera se entendían a la perfección.

La diva también le dijo de cuan ciega había estado al pensar que se trataba de sólo dos amigas experimentando la una con la otra porque no confiaban en sus novios, igual le contó de la necesidad que de repente le había nacido de tener a Quinn en todo momento con ella, del apuro de sentir a la porrista rubia abrazándola aunque se una vez al día, de lo obsesionada que se había vuelto de sus besos y también hizo una mención acerca de cómo le latía el corazón más rápido cuando Quinn Fabray la miraba con sus orbes color miel directamente a los ojos.

Le dijo todas esas cosas y lo dejó sorprendido, pero no tanto porque de alguna manera él ya se imaginaba de qué iba todo, aunque le sirvió para limpiar la imagen que tenía de Quinn Fabray en su mente, al parecer la animadora rubia sí tenía un corazón después de todo, lo cual ya no ayudaba mucho para mejorar nada porque Santana López había metido su maligna presencia en la mezcla haciendo el asunto mucho más difícil.

Pero como fueran las cosas, había algo que lo dejó extremadamente choqueado y era que Rachel Berry no tenía ni idea de que se estaba enamorando.

-Oh Rachel… esto es todo tan jodido –murmuró Kurt con una mirada compasiva.

-Lo sé, Kurt… he estado haciendo todas las cosas mal, primero eng…

-No, Rach eso no es lo que quise dec…

-Pero es lo que _yo_ quiero decir –habló la morena determinada levantándose de su cama empezando a pasearse nerviosa–. He hecho todas las cosas mal… si para algo me han servido estos días ha sido para pensar en todas las cosas que hecho…

-Rachel…

-Engañe a Finn por meses, Kurt. Y si bien puede que no lo ame yo no soy la clase de persona que va por ahí siéndole infiel a alguien que pone su confianza en mí. Yo odio a los tramposos, Kurt…y… y me convertí en una…

-Rach…

-Lo peor es que no me arrepiento, porque lo que tengo…_tenía _con Quinn era maravilloso…

-Rachel cariño, estás…

-Y eso me lleva a lo otro… traté las cosas con Quinn de una manera pésima, pésima… de una manera en la que nunca lo haría… –susurró la diva con remordimiento–. No sé qué pasa conmigo, Kurt… estoy totalmente perdida…

Cuando la chica se puso a llorar de nuevo supo que era el momento de levantarse y envolverla en un abrazo, la sostuvo por un tiempo largo dejando que se desahogara hasta que todos los sollozos se hubieran calmado y quedaran en silencio. Silencio porque él no tenía idea de que decir, le rompía el corazón ver a su mejor amiga en tanto dolor y le hacía sentir aún peor no encontrar una manera de ayudarla.

-Todo va a salir bien, Rach, las cosas se van a arreglar –murmuró creyéndolo en serio, haría todo lo que pudiera para mejorar la situación de la diva.

-Lo sé, Kurt… –vino el susurró de Rachel en contra de su pecho sorprendiéndolo–… se van a arreglar porque voy a empezar a hacer las cosas bien.

* * *

><p>Tengan más fe en Santana :D sobre todo si está con Brittany cerca. Además, creo que a Quinn le hacen falta amigos, ¿no creen?.<p> 


End file.
